Paixão Cigana
by Princess Angel Flamenguense
Summary: Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança.
1. Chapter 1

Avisos:

Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.

Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..

Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la.

Resumo

Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…

Capitulo 1

-Que vês no meu futuro? Um marido rico e muitos filhos? – Perguntou Sakura Kinomoto á sua grande amiga Tomoyo, fixando os melancólicos olhos azuis sobre as cartas que repousavam no grande rectângulo de tecido felpudo estendido no chão.

-Talvez num futuro longínquo, porque no futuro próximo…

-Alguma coisa horrível? Então não me digas. Acho que tenho medo de conhecer o destino.

-Pronto, então não te digo mais nada. – Obedeceu Tomoyo, começando a ordenar o baralho.

-Não estava a falar a serio, continua a ler as cartas – Apressou-se a dizer Sakura – Afinal, como tu dizes, ate o tarô se pode enganar.

-Sobretudo em mãos pouco experientes como as minhas – Respondeu a jovem, entre risos.

-Mas és cigana, alguma coisa deves saber.

-Só de ouvir a minha avó. Às raparigas costumam ensinar esta arte quando fazem quinze anos.

-Falta-te pouco.

-Menos de dois meses.

-És tão nova – Riu-se a rapariga.

-Pois sou só quarenta dias mais nova que tu – Retorquiu Tomoyo, um pouco agastada.

-Não te aborreças – Disse Sakura – E diz-me o que anuncia esse horrível naipe sobre o meu futuro.

-É a torre, uma carta difícil… Haverá mudanças drásticas na tua vida e tudo o que te dava segurança desaparecerá.

-E esta aqui?

-Essa é o presente.

-Gosto dos desenhos. O casalinho parece feliz.

-Os amantes. Terás um amante, Sak.

-Então diz-me como será ele – apressou-se a pedir a sonhadora Sakura que passava os dias a ler romances de amor.

Tomoyo retirou as cartas da mesa, juntou-as ao resto do baralho e voltou a baralhar com a mão segura, colocando o monte em frente da amiga.

-Parte em três – Indicou.

Sakura obedeceu. Tomoyo pegou então nos três conjuntos, misturou-os novamente, distribuiu as cartas sobre o tapete verde e pediu a Sakura que lhe desse uma.

Ao olhar a carta escolhida, os seus olhos brilharam.

-O rei de copas, querida, está muito bem.

-Não percebo.

-Terá dinheiro, será apaixonado e com cabelo escuro. Apegado á terra, paciente e sensual. E, cuidado, este rei é do mais rancoroso que existe.

-É como se o estivesse a ver. Só falta que me digas o nome – Comentou Sakura, não brincadeira.

-Mais respeito, rapariga. Nunca tomes o destino de ânimo leve – Respondeu a improvisada pitonisa.

-Obrigada. Gostei muito

-Então agora tens que pagar.

-Quanto?

-Algo simbólico, porque uma cigana que se preze deve sempre receber algo quando diz a sina, pois caso contrário perde os seus dons.

Sakura rebuscou nos bolsos, sabendo de antemão que não iria encontrar dinheiro.

-Tem de ser dinheiro? Posso dar-te uma prenda?

-Acho que sim. Nunca me ocorreu perguntar isso á avó Carmen.

Então a rapariga retirou um belo anel de prata com ametistas que trazia no anelar direito e deu-o a Tomoyo.

-Sempre gostaste dele…

-Não, não posso aceita-lo. É muito valioso e tu gostas dele.

-Fica-te bem e já há tempos que to queria dar.

Sakura agarrou na mão morena da amiga e pôs-lhe o anel. Os olhos da cigana brilharam por instantes.

-Á nossa eterna amizade.

-Não duvides que será eterna – acrescentou Tomoyo.

Entardecia, as aulas já haviam terminado há muito, mas elas tinham ficado no pátio a conversar.

Nenhuma das duas era bem-vinda no lar da outra, por isso costumavam reunir-se ali, em baixo de uma frondosa arvore, a árvore da memória eterna.

A recordação daquela tarde longínqua entristeceu Sakura. Desde então tinham passado sete terríveis anos e ela já não conservava nenhuma ilusão da adolescência passada.

Quem dera que a vida não a tivesse separado da sua querida amiga Tomoyo e da sua terra.

Mas não voltava por um motivo alegre, e sim para acompanhar o pai na sua dor. Havia dois dias que havia enterrado a mãe que falecera após uma doença prolongada.

Agora que tinha partido para sempre, já não lhe guardava rancor, embora tivesse preferido não estar com ela nos últimos momentos. Para quê contar-lhe quanto a tinha feito sofrer o homem com quem a mãe a obrigara a casar?

O comboio em que Sakura viajava atravessava velozmente campos e vales.

A paisagem era lindíssima, mas o coração da rapariga estava de luto e os seus pensamentos regressavam insistentemente ao passado, aquele passado em que fora tão feliz.

Também pensava no pai, nas dívidas que acumulara durante os últimos tempos, na situação desesperada em que se encontrava. Fujitaka Kinomoto, um rico herdeiro acostumado a não se privar de nada, não aguentaria passar a velhice na miséria.

Mas Sakura já lhe tinha dado o pouco que herdara do marido, e, a menos que a herança de sua mãe fosse suficiente, não sabia como havia de conseguir salva-lo da pobreza.

O homem tinha-lhe confessado na sua ultima carta que se preparava para vender a espectacular mansão onde ela tinha vivido quando pequena.

Como alguém tão inteligente como ele tinha chegado a tal situação?

Preferia não saber, mas suspeitava que o jogo e as mulheres tinham sido a perdição de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Sakura tornou a recordar a tarde em que sua amiga Tomoyo lhe tinha deitado as cartas.

As duas conheciam-se desde a infância. Tinham gostado muito uma da outra, embora as respectivas famílias não consentissem aquela amizade.

Aparentemente eram muito diferentes uma da outra como o dia e a noite, mas tinham algo em comum, algo impossível de descrever por palavras, uma certa qualidade espiritual que as colocava mais perto dos anjos do que dos seres humanos.

Sakura era descendente de ingleses. Cabelo loiro como a Sol, esbelta e delicada, os seus pais asseguravam que ela tinha sangue nobre nas veias e queriam que ela se desse com pessoas da alta sociedade. A origem de Tomoyo era muito diferente. Tinha algo de árabe e muito de andaluza. Os seus antepassados tinham percorrido de carroça toda a Europa, mas os seus pais, mais modernos, tinham-se radicado na América.

No entanto, continuavam a ser ciganos. Viviam num grande casarão sem móveis, adornado unicamente com caros tapetes persas. Dormiam em colchões e sentavam-se em almofadas de seda coloridas.

Usavam roupas típicas e preferiam ter pouco contacto com pessoas que não pertenciam á sua comunidade. Mas tinham mandado os seis filhos para a escola, a fim de aprenderem a ler e a escrever.

Os dois menores, Tomoyo e Shaoran, eram inteligentíssimos. Tomoyo destacava-se mais, provavelmente por ser extrovertida. Pelo contrário, Shaoran, era calado e solitário. Sofria em silêncio o facto de ser diferente dos outros.

Durante os seus anos de estudante estivera sempre na defensiva. Provavelmente por isso nunca era convidado para as festas dos seus companheiros.

Tomoyo tinha orgulho neste irmão que era quase dez anos mais velho do que ela e que a tratava como se fosse um tesouro.

«Matarei qualquer um que se meta contigo», dissera ele quando ela fizera doze anos.

No dia seguinte, Tomoyo, chorosa, contara isto a Sakura, pois receava que o temperamento do seu irmão afastasse todos os pretendentes.

Talvez tenha sido nesse momento que Sakura se começou a interessar por ele. Ela não tinha irmãos e sentia a falta de alguém que a protegesse.

-Sei tomar conta de mim, Shaoran. Talvez um dia destes me convidem a ir ao cinema, como fazem todas as raparigas – Tinha-lhe dito Tomoyo nessa ocasião.

-Tu não te juntarás a nenhum deles porque és cigana, minha irmã. Sabes muito bem que um dia destes te apresentarão a um dos nossos para que cases – Tinha sido a resposta firme do jovem.

Quanto tinha custado a Tomoyo convencer os seus de que o destino era outro? Sakura supunha que muitíssimo. No entanto, a rapariga tivera mais sorte do que ela, pois conseguira chegar á universidade, fizera-se médica e vivia em Nova Iorque.

Shaoran, por outro lado, tinha ficado na aldeia. Fizera fortuna instalando várias casas de jogo nos arredores de Shermont e continuava solteiro.

Claro que nunca tinha contado isto ao pai, que se recusava a mencionar o nome do homem que, erradamente, ele pensava ter desonrado a sua filha.

Foi uma antiga vizinha que casualmente encontrou no Canadá quem lhe revelou quanto se havia modificado o tímido Shaoran desde que ela desaparecera da sua vida.

«Agora está rico e altivo», tinham sido as palavras Beverly Summers. «Mandou construir uma casa que parece um castelo nos arredores da aldeia e, segundo contam, vive ali com um harém de ciganas e uma avo velha que trouxe de Espanha. Em Shermont todos têm medo dele e eu não queria tê-lo como inimigo»

Sakura esperava que Shaoran não lhe guardasse rancor, embora suspeitasse que isso era quase impossível. Ansiava encontrá-lo e contar-lhe a razão por o ter deixado.

-Tomoeda. Vamos parar dentro de cinco minutos – gritou o guarda.

Sakura olhou pela janela á procura do pai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá nina sakurai você vai ter que ler a história para descobrir se o Shaoran vai agarrar a sua Sakura e se vai ter muito Hentai …. Mas uma coisa eu posso te dizer o Shaoran não vai ser ladrão nem caloteiro nem mentiroso… lol bjs **

**Princesa Sakura ainda bem que adorou o primeiro capitulo e eu espero que continue acompanhando bjs **

**Avisos:**

**Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.**

**Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..**

**Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la. **

**Resumo**

**Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Era evidente que o senhor Kinomoto não estava á espera dela. Sakura ficou hesitante, não sabendo se devia esperar ali algum tempo ou dirigir-se directamente a casa. Teria ele recebido o telegrama? Ou o bom homem pensava que ela vinha no comboio da noite?**

**-Boa tarde menina. Precisa de alojamento? – Perguntou-lhe uma velha muito mal vestida.**

**-Não, obrigada, tenho casa aqui.**

**- Pois não me recordo de si. Como se chama?**

**- Sakura Kinomoto.**

**-A filha da falecida. Então, seja bem-vinda – Disse-lhe a desagradável velha, com uma expressão malévola no seu estranho rosto.**

**-Obrigada – respondeu a rapariga, agarrando nas malas e começando a andar, dirigindo-se para o quiosque de lotaria onde, com certeza, o velho Touya estaria a vender os escassos dez bilhetes que os habitantes de Tomoeda lhe compravam todos os meses.**

**Enquanto caminhava, Sakura apercebeu-se de que a velha cantarolava num idioma estranho.**

**Finalmente chegou ao quiosque, mas em vez de Touya viu um bilhete que dizia; «Venda de lotaria das 12 ás 18 horas».**

**As ruas pareciam desertas e não havia ninguém pelas redondezas. A sua única alternativa era ir a pé, embora tivesse um longo caminho a percorrer.**

**Recordou a última vez em que tinha estado naquela estação. Tinha quinze anos e estava sob o efeito de narcóticos. Para a poder levar sem resistência para o internato, a mãe pusera-lhe na comida comprimidos para dormir. Recordava vagamente ter chegado de automóvel e de caminhar apoiada no pai.**

**-O miserável não te terá engravidado? – Insistia a mãe, uma e outra vez.**

**-Já te contei tudo o que se passou entre nos. Não chegamos a nada, mamã. Deixa-me em paz!**

**-Eu não vou ter paz, Sakura. Enganaste-me e manchas-te o bom nome da família. Misturaste-te com quem não te merece.**

**-Chega! Cala-te!**

**-Daqui a pouco já ficas longe de mim e não terás que suportar os meus comentários. Ficarás só a ouvir a voz da tua consciência.**

**-Que sabes tu da minha consciência?**

**-Sei muito porque sou tua mãe.**

**-Então devias saber que amo o Shaoran e que mais cedo ou mais tarde vou casar com ele.**

**-Não me faças rir. – Dissera a mãe.**

**-Ris do amor porque nunca o conheces-te, mãe.**

**-Como podes estar tão certa disso?**

**-Alguém que pensa dessa forma nunca poderá ter-se entregado completamente a outra pessoa.**

**E foram assim a discutir durante dez horas de viajem. O senhor Kinomoto calava-se, como sempre fazia junto á mulher.**

**Passados poucos dias, Sakura ingressava num chamado «colégio de meninas», que parecia mais uma prisão que um colégio.**

**Um ano mais tarde, a mãe deu-lhe a opção de se casar com Yukito Tsukishiro, um amigo da família com mais trinta anos que ela, dono de uma cadeia de hotéis.**

**-Estás marcada, Sakura – dissera-lhe a mãe para a convencer. – Esta é a oportunidade de te casares como uma mulher decente e viver como uma rainha. O homem é rico, generoso e gentil. Estou certa de que te fará feliz.**

**A princípio, Sakura, recusou, mas Yukito foi visita-la ao colégio e fez-lhe a proposta.**

**Tinha cabelos cinza grisalhos e olhos negros assustadores, frios mas belos.**

**-A tua mãe disse-te que desejo casar contigo?**

**-Sim.**

**-E tu que achas?**

**- Eu acho que sou muito nova para me casar.**

**-Mas já tiveste noivo – disse o homem, pronunciando a palavra noivo com uma entoação ofensiva.**

**-Isso foi no ano passado.**

**-Continuas a gostar dele?**

**-Prefiro não responder.**

**-Porque se estás apaixonada por ele, podemos fazer uma combinação.**

**-Uma combinação?**

**-Casas comigo e continuas a vê-lo.**

**-Não percebo.**

**-É simples, minha querida. Na prática não poderei ser teu marido. Entendes? Sabes a que me refiro?**

**-Acho que sim – respondeu ela.**

**-Há alguns anos tive um acidente que me deixou incapacitado como homem.**

**-Então para que quer casar comigo? – Perguntou Sakura.**

**-Sou uma pessoa publica e até ao momento consegui ocultar a minha condição, mas já se começam a ouvir rumores. Não quero que as pessoas saibam da minha incapacidade. E uma jovem bela como tu ajudar-me-ia a ganhar o respeito de todos.**

**-Mas não posso casar com alguém que não conheço, alguém que não amo. – Protestara ela.**

**-Podes sim. Quando fizeres dezoito anos divorciamo-nos e poderás casar com esse rapazito que tanto amas. Entretanto, poderás encontrar-te com ele sempre que quiseres desde que sejas discreta. É melhor que aceites, de outra forma ficarás aqui fechada durante três anos, até a maioridade, e quando saíres ele já te terá esquecido.**

**-Preciso de pensar nisso.**

**-Daqui a quinze dias quero uma resposta.**

**Ela, ingenuamente, aceitara. Tinha querido falar antes com Shaoran, pedir-lhe opinião. Mas sabia que lhe interceptavam as cartas, pois nunca tivera resposta ás missivas que lhe enviara ao longo daqueles meses.**

**Yukito prometera-lhe que, assim que se casassem, viajariam juntos ate Tomoeda e a deixaria entrar em contacto com Shaoran. Ela explicar-lhe-ia a situação e haviam de conseguir encontrar-se, embora o casal passasse a maior parte do tempo no Canadá.**

**Mas tudo fora um vil engano. Após a cerimónia, Yukito levara-a para fora do país e nem sequer a deixara visitar os pais.**

**Na realidade, mantinha-a fechada, permanentemente vigiada por uma empregada.**

**A principio, Sakura pensara que conseguiria divorciar-se facilmente ao atingir a maioridade, mas a primeira vez que o insinuou, o marido agrediu-a com força até a deixar quase inconsciente.**

**Não era a primeira vez que a maltratava nem seria a única.**

**-Terás de me matar para te livrares de mim, maldita – dissera-lhe ele – Ou então, morrer, para poderes sair desta casa. Comprei-te e agora pertences-me.**

**-Podes ter comprado um casamento, mas não me compraste a mim. Nunca gostarei de ti. Amava Shaoran mas nunca me deitei com ele – defendera-se a frágil rapariga, enquanto se esquivava dos golpes.**

**-Pois não é isso que consta, mas nem sequer me vou dar ao trabalho de verificar, já que não posso fazer eu mesmo.**

**-Juro-te.**

**-Pois então, pior pra ti, pois vais continuar virgem durante muito tempo.**

**Sakura lembrara-se de pedir ajuda ao pai, mas receava que Yukito fosse capaz de cometer algum crime violento. Confiar na mãe era inútil, pois a senhora Kinomoto venerava o genro e não iria acreditar em nada de negativo sobre ele.**

**Também não podia contar com Shaoran, que nessa altura devia pensar que ela o tinha abandonado e traído. Portanto, aos dezasseis anos, Sakura teve de aceitar o facto de estar só, longe da sua casa e a mercê de um desequilibrado.**

**Lamentavelmente Tomoyo dissera a verdade ao ler-lhe a sina, pois tudo o que lhe dava segurança tinha desaparecido da sua vida.**

**«O pior já passou», pensava agora Sakura, á medida que se aproximava do seu antigo lar.**

**Com vinte e dois anos sentia-se uma velha. **

**Cansada de carregar as malas e os pensamentos, deteve-se depois de ter percorrido seis ruas. Então um automóvel travou ao seu lado e um rapaz desenvolto convidou-a a entrar com delicadeza.**

**-Desculpa, queres que te ajude? Essa bagagem é muito pesada para ti. Entra que eu levo-te.**

**-És muito amável, mas já falta pouco – agradeceu a rapariga com um sorriso forçado.**

**-Se é isso que te preocupa, comportar-me-ei como um cavalheiro.**

**-Não tenho dúvidas sobre isso.**

**-Espera… és a Sakura Kinomoto, não é verdade?**

**-Sou. Conheço-te?**

**-Claro. Sou Eriol Hiiraguisawa, fomos colegas no preparatório. Os meus pêsames pela tua mãe.**

**-Obrigada. Estás muito mudado, Eriol. Tinhas o cabelo mais curto e…**

**-E era muito mais gordo, não é verdade?**

**-Bem, a mudança favorece-te – reconheceu a rapariga, delicadamente.**

**-Agora que já sabes quem sou, deixas que te leve a casa?**

**-Claro e confesso que é um alivio. O que aconteceu? Porque é que as ruas estão tão desertas?**

**-Já te vais inteirar das mudanças que houve desde que partiste. É verdade que estás casada?**

**-Enviuvei há seis meses.**

**-Lamento.**

**Sakura teve de se conter para não confessar que enviuvar foi o melhor que lhe acontecera desde o casamento, embora tenha sido horrível ocupar-se do seu terrível marido durante a prolongada doença.**

**Ela tinha tratado dele com dedicação sem, contudo, ter algum sentido de reconhecimento dele.**

**Talvez Yukito pensasse que ela estava á espera da herança. Mas Sakura sabia perfeitamente que o marido tinha feito o testamento a favor da sua única irmã, deixando-lhe apenas uma pequena propriedade em muito mau estado.**

**No mesmo dia e que Yukito morrera, a irmã pedira-lhe para abandonar a casa pois já tinha comprador para ela.**

**Nada deixou mais feliz a jovem do que sair daquela casa. Telefonou ao pai que se mostrou de acordo em que ela regressasse á casa familiar e lhe fizesse companhia depois da morte de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.**

**-É aqui, não é? – Perguntou Eriol, parando o carro á frente da mansão dos Kinomoto.**

**-Foste muito amável em me trazer, Eriol. Não te convido a entrar pois nem sequer sei se o meu pai está em casa, mas não faltará oportunidade.**

**-Será um prazer. – Assegurou Eriol, galante.**

**Sakura tocou á porta com timidez. Esperou quase dez minutos e depois insistiu com determinação. Alguém começou a praguejar. Sakura tremia.**

**-Quem é? – Perguntou finalmente o homem que pronunciava as palavras com dificuldade.**

**-Sou eu, a Sakura.**

**Passado pouco tempo a porta abriu-se. Então Sakura pode ver o pai, que, com dificuldade, passava a mão pelo cabelo.**

**-Porque não avisaste que vinhas?**

**-Enviei um telegrama ontem á tarde. Julguei que o tinhas recebido.**

**O homem fez um esforço de concentração. Muita gente tentara contactar com ele durante os últimos dias mas ele não atendera ninguém.**

**Após o enterro encerrara-se no grande casarão com varias garrafas de uísque, disposto a brindar ao espírito da falecida até perder a noção do tempo.**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto não tinha sido particularmente feliz ao lado da mulher, mas sabia que nenhuma outra teria suportado as suas ausências e infidelidades como a orgulhosa Nadeshiko Kinomoto.**

**Ocupava-se muito de Sakura e, sendo uma mãe severa, desejava o melhor para a jovem, embora ele pensasse que ela se tinha equivocado ao casa-la com um homem velho que vivia tão longe de Tomoeda.**

**Nunca concordara com tal união, mas Nadeshiko era quem tomava todas as decisões que diziam respeito á filha. Provavelmente o facto de a ter encontrado na cama com o cigano fora uma coisa tão terrível que só passara quando a vira vestida de branco frente ao altar. As poucas vezes que tinham viajado ao Canadá para a visitar tinham notado que a rapariga estava demasiado calada, provavelmente ressentida com a mãe e também com ele.**

**E agora, depois de tanto tempo, Sakura estava outra vez em Tomoeda.**

**-Entra, vais encontrar tudo numa desordem mas cá nos arranjamos – disse Fujitaka com um gesto afectuoso.**

**-Não te preocupes, papá. É natural que não tenhas tido disposição para tratar das coisas.**

**No entanto, e apesar destas palavras, Sakura tentou ocultar a impressão que lhe tinha causado o aspecto deteriorado da casa e do seu próprio pai.**

**A casa estava na penumbra e o pó tinha-se acumulado sobre os majestosos móveis de cedro e as teias de aranha abundavam em todos os cantos.**

**Dezenas de copos sujos amontoavam-se sobre a mesa do bar e algumas garrafas vazias davam conta do novo hábito do pai.**

**-Despediste todos os empregados?**

**-Eles é que se despediram, Sak. Há mais de três meses que eu não lhes pagava.**

**-A mamã tinha a sua própria conta bancária. Esse dinheiro chega para pagar a hipoteca da casa?**

**-Esse dinheiro agora é teu e mesmo que o usassemos para pagar a hipoteca não chegaria.**

**-A divida é assim tão grande?**

**O senhor Kinomoto não respondeu. Limitou-se a encolher os ombros.**

**Sakura não disse nada. Agarrou nas suas coisas e começou a subir as escadas rumo ao quarto. Ali tudo se encontrava como ela tinha deixado. Quando abriu a porta do roupeiro, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas pois lá estava o vestido de festa que tinha usado na noite dos seus quinze anos, quando se apaixonou por Shaoran.**

**Deixou a porta do roupeiro aberta e recostou-se na cama, começando a recordar o que tinha acontecido na semana anterior á festa.**

**A sua falta de interesse para a realizar, quão difícil fora fazer com que a Tomoyo fosse, e, finalmente, a paixão entre ela e o rebelde e terno Shaoran.**

**Aquele Shaoran que certamente já não era o mesmo.**

**Aquele Shaoran que tanto amara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Princesa Sakura: ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo lol…. bem finalmente neste capitulo sakura e shaoran se conhecem ….. o encontro deles … em que sakura o verá tao mudado … está quase ehehehe bjs **

**Avisos:**

**Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.**

**Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..**

**Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la. **

**Resumo**

**Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…**

Capitulo 3

-Onde estiveste, Sakura? – Perguntava a senhora Kinomoto á filha sete anos antes, quando a vira chegar em casa em bicos de pés.

-Por ai, mãe – respondera Sakura com o seu habitual tom de voz doce.

-Outra vez com más companhias? Pedi-te para chegares cedo. Tens de me ajudar com os convites para a tua festa, filha.

Sakura suspirou. A mãe insistira em lhe organizar uma festa de quinze anos, digna de uma princesa.

Mas escrever á mão, um a um, os cem convites era o cúmulo: «A menina Kinomoto tem o prazer de convidar para a sua apresentação em sociedade, a realizar-se no dia dez de Junho às nove horas, na mansão Kinomoto. Agradece-se a confirmação da sua presença.»

-Tenho trabalhos de casa para fazer.

-Pois vais fazê-los mais tarde, agora é preciso acabar os quarenta convites que faltam, caso contrario não vão chegar a tempo.

-Onde vamos alojar os familiares, mamã?

-Bem, arranjaremos lugar nos quartos de hóspedes. Ou, se for preciso, alugamos quartos no hotel.

-Isso vai ficar uma fortuna.

-É para teu bem. Uma menina da sociedade deve ser apresentada aos quinze anos. O jornal ate vai publicar a tua foto.

-Isso custa muito dinheiro.

-Não te preocupes tanto, querida. Não tua idade só deverias pensar em vestidos e não em dinheiro.

-Vou tentar.

-Precisamos falar de outra coisa.

-Estou a ouvir.

-Sei que desejas que todas as tuas companheiras estejam presentes, mas eu preferia que a Tomoyo ficasse em casa.

-Já falamos sobre isso, mamã. Eu quero que a Tomoyo esteja comigo.

-E se vem vestida de cigana? Que vergonha!

-Não vem.

-Tens a certeza?

-Absoluta.

-Espero não me arrepender por te dar autorização para a convidares.

-Tem calma, mamã. – Foram as palavras de Sakura enquanto beijava a senhora Kinomoto.

-Está bem, mas trata dos convites. Vou a cozinha para tratarem do jantar do teu pai.

-Ele vem comer?

-Com ele nunca se sabe, mas espero que sim.

O senhor Kinomoto dedicava-se ao comércio, mas ninguém sabia ao certo que tipo de produtos ele comprava e vendia. Na verdade a sua ocupação era fazer de herdeiro. Tinha recebido seis propriedades do pai e era com as rendas que sustentava a família.

As duas famílias, para ser mais exacto, pois aquele cavalheiro tivera a cerca de oito anos um filho da sua amante.

Sakura não conhecia esta faceta do pai, e a senhora Kinomoto se a conhecia, nunca o dera a entender.

Entretanto, o senhor Kinomoto dividia-se entre os dois lares, já que tanto a sua esposa legítima como a sua amante o tratavam como um grande senhor.

A única pessoa no mundo em relação á qual tinha uma atitude diferente era com Sakura. Por ela era capaz de qualquer sacrifício. Amava-a e desejava vê-la feliz. A festa de anos, por exemplo, seria feita á custa de uma das propriedades mais pequenas.

O seu administrador opusera-se á venda, mas como as outras casas já estavam hipotecadas o banco recusava-se a fazer novo empréstimo.

-Ao menos, com o produto desta venda, resgata uma das hipotecas, Fujitaka. Aconselhava Furks, o administrador.

-Metade da venda será para gastos familiares e a outra metade para uma eventualidade.

-Sabes muito bem que daqui a três meses não te restará nada. Que farás então? Vais continuar a vender tudo o que tens?

-Não, não vou.

Durante uns tempos Fujitaka cumpriu a sua promessa.

Ate que uma nova casa de jogo se instalou em Tomoeda, três anos depois do casamento de Sakura.

Foi a perdição daquele homem que deixou nas mesas de póquer o pouco que lhe restava da herança familiar.

O resultado foi desastroso.

A mulher ficou doente do coração e morreu passados sete meses.

E ele, ao querer recuperar a hipoteca pagando em dinheiro parte da divida, ficou a saber que alguém já a tinha adquirido para lhe ficar com a casa.

Essa pessoa era o dono do casino, o maldito cigano que tinha dado cabo da vida da filha.

Para que quereria ele a casa?

Tudo se podia esperar daquele monstro, e Fujitaka Kinomoto maldisse o momento em que esse homem pisara pela primeira vez o chão da sua casa e seduzira Sakura, na noite de apresentação á sociedade.

Ele e a irmã nunca deveriam ter cruzado a porta da mansão Kinomoto.

Mas o dano estava feito e o homem, para afogar as mágoas, voltou a servir-se de um copo de uísque que bebeu de um só trago.

-Tens me deixar ir – implorava a pequena Tomoyo ao pai, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, dois dias antes da festa em casa dos Kinomoto.

-É para o teu bem, Tomoyo, prefiro que não te mistures com eles.

-Então por que me mandaste para a escola? Diz-me pai. Foi porque querias uma vida melhor para nos. E agora que estou prestes a ser aceite pelas pessoas da minha idade, tu atravessas-te no meu caminho. Queres que viva ressentida com as pessoas como o Shaoran?

O pai de Tomoyo era severo e autoritário, mas também sabia reconhecer quando alguém dizia a verdade.

-És capaz de ter alguma razão…

-Eu prefiro agradar-te, pai – apressou-se a dizer Tomoyo, com meiguice. – Mas fica a saber que ficarei cheia de pena de não ir a festa da minha amiga. Vocês não gostam dela porque não a conhecem o suficiente.

-Não gosto que te mistures com esses novos-ricos com pretensões a nobre – disse o homem – mas esta bem, podes ir mas com duas condições.

-Quais são?

-Uma é que vás de trança e não te maquilhes…

-Mas, pai…

-Não há mas. Tomoyo. Não quero que andes a provocar os homens.

-E qual é a segunda condição?

-Levas o Shaoran que tomará conta de ti.

-Sabes bem que o Shaoran detesta festas. Nem sequer me vai deixar falar com os meus companheiros.

-Melhor. Estará morto por se vir embora e não te perderá de vista durante toda a noite.

-Primeiro tenho que perguntar a Sakura se posso levar mais um convidado.

-Então pergunta que eu depois falo com o teu irmão.

-Ao menos diz-lhe que me deixe dançar umas vezes. Senão fico sentada á mesa como uma estátua.

-Eu digo-lhe.

-Obrigada, pai.

-Espero que saibas comportar-te e que não me venha a arrepender desta decisão.

-Prometo, pai.

E foi assim que no sábado, às nove em ponto, uma adolescente e um rapaz de 20 anos e de pele morena tocaram á porta dos Higurashi.

Eram Tomoyo e Shaoran. Ambos irreconhecíveis, segundo as pessoas presentes.

Elegantíssimos, com aquele andar orgulhoso que os distinguia, o cabelo brilhante e ambos de azul.

«Belos como a noite», diria Sakura depois na escola. «As duas pessoas mais belas que já conheci.»

Sakura Kinomoto havia sempre de recordar a noite dos seus quinze anos como o momento em que tinha dito adeus á meninice.

Para ser mais preciso poderia dizer-se que esse adeus foi dado quando foi receber a sua amiga Tomoyo e deparou como olhar de Shaoran.

-Feliz aniversário, menina Kinomoto – dissera ele, estendendo-lhe a mão em vez de a beijar, como os restantes homens presentes na festa.

-Obrigada, Shaoran. Á muito tempo que não nos víamos.

-A terra é pequena, mas às vezes as pessoas não se encontram – respondera ele com voz séria.

-Pois é. De qualquer forma, a Tomoyo fala muito de ti.

-Espero que diga coisas boas.

-Diz que és um maravilhoso desportista – comentou Sakura, com medo de parecer tonta diante daquele homem mais velho que ela.

-A minha irmã exagera.

E, arrogante, desviou a vista de Sakura, dando por terminada a conversa.

No entanto, aquela rapariga não lhe tinha sido indiferente, bem pelo contrário.

Sakura parecera-lhe extremamente bela. Era delicada como uma boneca de porcelana e ao mesmo tempo muito sensual, com aquele vestido decotado que deixava entrever os seios pequenos.

Então Shaoran lembrou-se de Chiharu, a rapariga com quem se encontrava todos os domingos para desafogar os seus instintos masculinos.

As pernas de Chiharu eram grossas e os seios, generosos. Quando a tinha nua nos seus braços, queria sempre ocultar o rosto nesses seios, mas Ciharu deixava bem claro que lhe cobraria o dobro para satisfazer esse capricho.

Sakura, pelo contrario, era mais inglesa que o chá. Nada nela fazia lembrar as mulheres que habitualmente o excitavam. Entretanto, Sakura não levara a mal a reserva daquele atraente convidado. Sabia por Tomoyo que Shaoran era extremamente tímido com as mulheres. Só de olhar de soslaio, Sakura sentia o sangue aflorar-lhe ao rosto.

A boca de Shaoran era muito sensual e foi essa boca o que mais encantou Sakura. Voltou a olha-lo e encontrou fogo nesses olhos. Não pode evitar desviar a vista até á boca dele, enquanto, inconscientemente, passava a língua nos lábios.

Nessa noite não houve troca de beijos nem carícias. E talvez não tivesse chegado a haver nada entre eles se os seus corpos não tivessem entrado em contacto durante a dança. A culpada tinha sido de Tomoyo que os obrigara a dançar flamenco, enquanto os convidados batiam palmas á volta dos dois. No entanto, naquela noite, Sakura ainda ignorava as provocações que teria de passar antes de se unir aquele homem.

Tudo acontecera muito rapidamente. Depois de terem dançado outros ritmos durante grande parte da festa, um dos convidados tinha proposto dançarem flamenco.

Tomoyo entusiasmou-se e comentou que o irmão era um grande dançarino.

Ninguém sabia que Sakura gostava de flamenco e costumava praticar sozinha no seu quarto, em frente ao espelho. Mas nunca tinha dançado em público nem com um cigano por par.

Por isso, quando as amigas a empurraram para a pista e a deixaram frente ao seu companheiro de dança, esteve a ponto de começar a chorar.

Ele, apercebeu-se da situação, agarra-lhe na mão e dissera-lhe: «Calma, que vamos mostrar-lhes que somos o melhor par que há na festa.»

E ela tinha-se deixado guiar por ele, fascinada pela harmonia que se ia criando entre eles.

Talvez por isso a timidez transformou-se em audácia e começou a dançar como se estivesse em transe.

Só tinha olhos para Shaoran, para o seu corpo moreno que se agitava como uma chama cada vez mais ardente. Então soube que seria daquele homem.

Ambos souberam.

Ninguém se deu bem conta disso excepto Tomoyo que recordou com uma mistura de alegria e pânico o rei de copas que saíra á sua amiga no tarô.

«Moreno, sensual, apegado á terra e rancoroso.» Mas porque então é que o tarô anunciara que Sakura se encontraria com a Torre? Qual era a dolorosa separação que aguardava a amiga?

Tomoyo pensou em voltar a consultar os naipes quando chegasse a casa, mas por medo não o fez e só voltou a pegar neles muitos meses depois, quando o dano já estava feito.

Quando os amantes foram obrigados a dizer adeus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá Princesa Sakura td nice looool xD ainda bem que gostou …. Espero que este também seja do seu agrado … neste capitulo vemos o quão eles apaixonados eram….. mas eles ainda o são… bem o shaoran não tem tanta consciência disso pois e um grosso mesmo….**

**Olá Melzinha ainda bem que gosta …. Aqui vai mais um cap …..**

**Avisos:**

**Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.**

**Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..**

**Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la. **

**Resumo**

**Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…**

Capitulo 4

Era um domingo esplêndido e cheio de sol. A menina Kinomoto, supostamente descendente de nobres ingleses, vestia uns calções e tinha o cabelo apanhado atrás, pois a tarefa de por em ordem aquela enorme casa não podia ser levada a cabo vestida de cerimónia.

O trabalho árduo pusera-a de bom humor e cantarolava uma melodia da infância, ao mesmo tempo que colocava sobre a mesa um monte de pratos que tinha acabado de lavar.

O pai saíra cedo e ainda não regressara. Mas ela não estava preocupada pois conhecia bem os hábitos erráticos do pai.

Muito cedo fora á missa, tentando passar despercebida. Provavelmente, Eriol Hiiraguisawa já tinha posto a correr a notícia da sua chegada, pois, á saída da igreja, muitos dos seus antigos companheiros aproximaram-se para lhe dar as condolências, e inclusivamente as mulheres mais velhas que tinham conhecido e respeitado a sua mãe abraçaram-na, dando-lhe as boas-vindas.

-Estás muito bem – fora o comentário da senhora Naoko, sua antiga professora.

-Obrigada, professora Naoko.

-Pois agora és uma mulher viúva, soa mal que me trates por professora. Basta dizeres senhora Naoko.

-Obrigada senhora Naoko. Nos últimos meses não tenho ouvido muitas palavras bondosas.

-Os homens são cegos no Canada?

-Conheci muito poucos – Disse Sakura, rindo-se.

-Pois se não soubesse como és tímida, não acreditaria nisso. Assim os jovens de Tomoeda vão agradecer a pouca audácia dos canadianos. Se ficares aqui uma temporada, garanto-te que acabas casada com um dos rapazes da terra.

Sakura corou. Talvez a velha professora ignorasse que ela tinha sido a "amante do cigano". Pelo menos a mãe contara-lhe que aquele era o comentário que tinha corrido.

-Nunca percebi porque te mandaram para um colégio tão longe de casa – continuou a senhora Naoko – Alguns diziam que tinhas ficado noiva de Shaoran Li, mas… que mal pode haver nisso?

-Pensei que todos me condenavam – Disse Sakura.

-Condenar-te? Fica a saber que nunca ninguém te condenou esse amor. Talvez se hoje fosses a mulher de Shaoran te condenassem porque esse rapaz transformou-se num demónio. Trouxe o vicio para este lugar e maior parte das pessoas detesta-o por isso.

-Duvido que o detestem aqueles que deixam dinheiro nos seus salões.

-Claro! Mas as mulheres desses pervertidos seriam capazes de matar o senhor Li com as próprias mãos.

-E vão muitos homens a esses sítios?

-Demasiados. Novos e velhos. Alguns não apostam mas ficam no Andaluzia a beber grande parte da noite. As mulheres têm entrada proibida e eles sentem-se a salvo ali.

Esta conversa tinha aliviado Sakura. Era evidente que a mãe lhe tinha mentido e que ninguém na terra sabia que a tinham encontrado na cama com Shaoran.

Tinha medo de falar com o reverendo Terada, o velho pároco que tantos sermões lhe havia dado durante o seu breve romance de adolescência.

Mas o velho religioso tinha sido transferido para outra paroquia e no seu lugar estava o padre Raggio, um napolitano. Era uma pessoa extremamente sensível que a escutou com atenção durante meia hora.

-Agora deves concentrar-te em ajudar moralmente o teu pai, pois as boas acções devem ser concretas e geralmente Deus coloca-as ao nosso alcance – foram as suas palavras quando Sakura concluiu o seu relato – Eu não sou daqueles que acreditam que a culpa ajude, e se deves arrepender-te de alguma coisa na vida é de não fazeres o que consideras correcto em cada momento.

-Receio que seja difícil ajudar o meu pai. Perdeu as ilusões e só pensa em beber.

-Com paciência e fé ajudá-lo-ás a recuperar.

Fora um grande consolo falar com ele. E também com Eriol Hiiraguisawa Houshi que , delicadamente, se oferecera para a acompanhar ao cemitério para que Sakura visitasse a sepultura da mãe.

-O ano passado perdi a minha mãe e entendo perfeitamente o que sentes – dissera Eriol – sei que em crianças não convivemos muito mas agora gostaria que fossemos amigos. Muitos dos nossos antigos companheiros saíram da terra.

-Mas eu vi vários dos nossos antigos companheiros na igreja.

-É verdade, mas foram mais os que saíram do que os que ficaram aqui.

-A propósito, sabes alguma coisa da Tomoyo? Era a minha melhor amiga mas a ultima vez que soube dela foi há dois anos.

-Pois acho que se dedicou á medicina, vive em Nova Iorque e tem um rapazinho.

-Um menino?

-Pequeno. Com meses.

-Quando se casou?

-Não se casou. Claro que a família nunca fala no assunto, mas em terras como esta sabe-se tudo.

-O pai é cigano?

-Claro que não. Disseram-me que é um médico divorciado.

-Pois eles não lhe perdoarão.

-A quem te referes?

-Aos Li. À família.

-Tu conhece-los melhor do que eu – disse Eriol.

-Sim, conheço-os e para eles será como se a Tomoyo tivesse morrido. Espero que o seu companheiro seja boa pessoa e a saiba proteger.

-Dizes isso com tristeza.

-Não é fácil uma mulher estar longe da família.

-Não foi fácil para ti, pois não?

-Já passou.

-Ainda bem que conservas o optimismo. Bem deixo-te aqui.

Fazendo uma saudação, Sakura despediu-se e entrou no cemitério. Ao chegar junto da campa da mãe pôs-se de joelhos e contou-lhe tudo o que tinha passado nos últimos anos.

Quando saiu do cemitério, Sakura enfiou-se pelo bosque e quando chegou junto ao rio encostou-se a uma árvore relembrando tempos passados.

Via-se a si própria sentada na orla da água, com os pés descalços ao lado do pai que a ensinava a pescar.

E das lições de pesca passou rapidamente para a fatídica noite do seu pacto com Shaoran, nesse mesmo sítio, ao luar.

Tomoyo fizera quinze anos um mês e meio depois de Sakura. Para ela não houve festa, apenas um jantar familiar muito agradável e uma quantia de dinheiro que ficaria no banco até á sua maioridade.

-Olha, filha – dissera-lhe o pai. – Sabes que eu gostaria de te ver casada com um dos nossos. Mas os teus irmãos já me deram netos e eu estou disposto a aguardar mais algum tempo. Podes continuar a estudar e quando fizeres 18 anos logo veremos.

Shaoran teve um sorriso cúmplice para com a irmã.

Aquele rapaz estava diferente. Noutra altura teria discutido com o pai por não respeitar as tradições da família, mas devia estar a acontecer alguma coisa para ele não insistir que uma jovem cigana devia casar com alguém da mesma raça.

Fisicamente também estava diferente. Emagrecera e cuidava mais da sua aparência. Sem duvida que se tratava de alguma mulher, foi o que pensou a sua mãe.

Havia semanas que o ouvia sair de casa e regressar silenciosamente de madrugada para dormir algumas horas antes de ir trabalhar. Quem seria a rapariga?

Tinha perguntado a Tomoyo, mas esta fizera-se desentendida.

-Achas que ele tem uma noiva, mãe?

-Eu sei que tem, Tomoyo. Os meus filhos não me enganam.

-Pode ser que desta vez os teus pressentimentos não estejam certos.

-Deves gostar muito dela…

De facto, Sakura era a sua melhor amiga.

No inicio, a ciganita ficara ciumenta com aquela relação.

Mas quando os dois lhe pediram ajuda, os sentimentos negativos desapareceram por completo.

Nessa noite, por exemplo, iam os três para o rio festejar. Tinham uma cesta preparada com doces, vinho e velas brancas.

Tencionavam ficar até ao amanhecer. Tomoyo estava encantada com a ideia, que tinha sido de Shaoran. Os irmãos despediram-se dos pais como todas as noites e, quando a casa ficou em completo silencio, umas suaves pancadas na porta deram a entender a Tomoyo que eram horas de partir.

E lá foram, disfarçando o riso e levando a cesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradecimentos: Princesa Sakura espero que você se encontre melhor …. Espero que goste deste capitulo eheh… **

Avisos:

Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.

Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..

Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la.

Resumo

Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…

Capitulo 5

Era meio-dia em Tomoeda. Mas para Sakura Kinomoto, sentada em frente ao rio, era meia-noite.

Recordava o seu último encontro com Shaoran, os festejos junto a Tomoyo e ao seu amado, e o que tinha acontecido depois.

Imaginou os irmãos saindo furtivamente de casa. Atravessaram a aldeia e passados poucos minutos chegaram ao bosque, nas margens do rio. Graças ao luar intenso não precisaram de acender lanternas.

Estenderam uma manta e Shaoran fez uma fogueira.

-Esta chama é que vai custar a apagar de um sopro. – Comentou ele para a irmã, na brincadeira.

-Pois eu já pedi os meus desejos, de modo que ta cedo, pois penso que deves ter muita coisa a pedir á Virgem.

-Que mais poderia pedir? Já tenho o que preciso.

-Casar-te com ela, palerma. Ficarem juntos para sempre.

Logo que pronunciou estas palavras, Tomoyo arrependeu-se. O rosto do irmão pôs-se sombrio, como se uma nuvem lhe tivesse toldado os olhos.

-Pois por agora isso é impossível.

-Claro, mas quando ela for maior poderá escolher.

-Ainda falta muito tempo e talvez ela mude de opinião.

-Não, meu irmão, digo-te que não.

-Como podes ter tanta certeza?

-Perguntei ao tarô – afirmou a ciganita.

-O que andaste a perguntar? – Perguntou Sakura, que se aproximava.

-Por vocês – respondeu Tomoyo

Sakura aproximou-se da amiga e deu-lhe uma prenda: uma caixa de madeira pintada á mão, que no interior tinha belos e caros cosméticos.

-Que maravilha! Mas o meu pai mata-me se a vê; ele não quer que eu me maquilhe.

-Também pensei nisso – disse Sakura, retirando do bolso uma chave. – Como vês, o estojo tem fechadura. Guarda-o bem que ninguém descobrirá.

-Parece-te mal, Shaoran? – Perguntou a rapariga, enquanto tirava um lápis da caixa e pintava os lábios.

-Não – respondeu ele – E mesmo que parecesse não vos ia estragar a festa.

Estava uma noite muito fria. Brindaram, cantaram, comeram e acabaram a olhar o rio, as duas amigas de mão dada e Shaoran abraçado á sua jovem noiva.

Sentia-a tremer sob os seus braços e sabia que, se insistisse, ela seria sua, mas preferia esperar e respeitar a sua inocência.

Recordava o primeiro beijo que lhe dera na primeira vez que se tinham encontrado a sós.

Tinha-a rodeado com os seus braços morenos e beijara-a suavemente, separando-lhe pouco a pouco os lábios com a sua doce língua. Ela encostara-se a ele, oferecendo-lhe a sua boca húmida.

Depois daquela tarde todos os dias se repetia a mesma cena. Ambos abraçados, de pé, junto a uma arvore, acariciando-se durante horas ou olhando o rio, de mãos dadas, falando sobre os seus pais ou sobre a infância sem nunca se atreverem a falar do futuro. Se ela tivesse sido cigana, talvez Shaoran lhe tivesse proposto casamento depois de fazer amor com ela pela primeira vez, ali mesmo.

Mas Shaoran preferia não deixar a sua marca naquela rapariga. Sabia que ambas as famílias se oporiam á união e tratava de ocultar o seu desejo e esperar.

Inclusivamente deixava que ela provocasse a sua pronunciada virilidade nos momentos em que a excitação parecia enlouquece-la, geralmente quando ele lhe mordiscava os seios.

-Continua, Shaoran, continua.

-Que fazes se eu parar?

-Amarro-te á arvore, tiro-te a roupa e provoco-te até não conseguires resistir-me.

-Experimenta.

-E tu deixavas?

-De boa vontade. Mas teremos tempo para isso, Sakura – retraia-se ele, consciente do perigo de tal situação.

Nem sequer se permitiu fazer amor com ela naquela noite em que a despiu e beijou cada centímetro da sua pele.

-És belíssima. Devias ficar assim sempre, sem roupa, como uma selvagem – dissera-lhe.

-E eu gostaria de estar assim sempre para que tu me olhasses.

-É incrível, mas não tens vergonha nenhuma.

-Deveria ter?

-Não sei, nunca despi nenhuma jovem neste sítio.

-E noutro? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Pois claro, sou homem.

-E fizeste amor com muitas? – Perguntou ela.

Ele fechara os olhos, tentando controlar a sua excitação. E, a seguir, beijando-a com doçura, ajudara-a a vestir-se.

Tudo isso recordou Shaoran nessa noite no rio, abraçando-a e olhando para o fogo.

Pensava quanto mais tempo conseguiriam resistir os dois àquela paixão.

Ninguém soube se tinham passado minutos ou horas quando Tomoyo suspirou e se pôs de pé.

-Que fazes irmã? Combinamos esperar os três pelo amanhecer.

-Estou cansada. Recordarei sempre esta noite, mas agora preciso de estar sozinha.

-Estás triste, ou é impressão minha? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Não estou nada – respondeu Tomoyo, que, vagamente, intuía que algo de mal os aguardava, depois de tanta felicidade.

-E se formulasses mais algum desejo, perante a Lua, enquanto o fogo arde? – Propôs Sakura.

-Mais que pedir um desejo, tinha pensado noutra coisa.

-Em quê? – Perguntaram os enamorados ao mesmo tempo.

Então a moreninha começou a falar numa língua estranha, dirigindo-se ao irmão.

-Não, Tomoyo, recuso-me.

-Mas que mal tem?

-Nenhum, mas a Sakura desconhece estes costumes.

-Se fosse cigana já lho terias pedido.

-Com certeza, mas não.

-Pedido o quê? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Um pacto – respondeu Tomoyo, apesar do olhar de desagrado do irmão. – É como uma promessa, mas eterna. Aqueles que se amam unem o seu sangue e os seus corações para que nada os possa separar.

-Então é como um casamento. – Comentou a jovem.

-É mais sagrado do que um casamento, Sakura – disse a amiga com voz triste. – Quem romper o pacto está a atraiçoar Deus.

-Então deveríamos fazê-lo Shaoran – Pediu Sakura. – Assim ficamos unidos para sempre. Como se faz?

-Posso ao menos, explicar-lhe? – Pediu Tomoyo ao irmão.

-Explica, mas parece-me uma ideia perigosa.

-Tem de haver uma testemunha, mas além dessa testemunha mais ninguém deve conhecer o segredo. Os namorados fazem um pequeno golpe no pulso e pedem ao Criador que os converta num só ser.

-Estou disposta a correr esse risco. – Disse Sakura, convencida de que nunca amaria outro homem como amava Shaoran.

-Pois para sempre é demasiado tempo para ti, rapariga.

-Acho que tu é que não te queres unir a mim.

-Estás enganada.

-Então corta-me – desafiou Sakura, colocando as palmas da mão para cima.

-Não tenho navalha – Mentiu ele.

Então a rapariga agarrou na faca com que tinham partido o bolo, foi ao rio lavá-la e estendeu-a a Shaoran.

Shaoran agarrou na faca, queimou a ponta até ficar cor de fogo, submergiu-a em água e, olhando para a Lua, fez um pequeno corte no pulso. Tomou a mão esquerda da noiva e repetiu a operação. Finalmente, unindo as duas feridas, disse em voz solene:

"O teu sangue nas minhas veias, o meu sangue nas tuas veias. Um mesmo rio que ninguém conseguirá secar. Nem a distancia, nem a morte. Não conheceremos traição, nem distancia, nem morte."

Depois lambeu a ferida de Sakura e fê-la lamber a sua, olhando-a fixamente.

Ambos souberam que passariam juntos aquela noite. E também o soube Tomoyo a quem foram levar à porta de casa.

-Sejam cuidadosos – Recomendara ela.

Mas eles, esquecendo essa advertência, tinham cometido a loucura de entrar no quarto de Sakura pela janela.

Shaoran, fora de si, tinha tomado a noiva nos braços e despira-lhe a roupa. Colocara-a então sobre os lençóis e beijara-lhe o sexo. A rapariga, a princípio algo tensa devido ao risco da situação, foi-se descontraindo pouco a pouco. Ele, sabiamente, acariciava-lhe o monte de Vénus e beijava-lhe o sexo como se fosse uma boca. Com medo de gritar, ela abraçara com força a almofada e depois suplicara àquele homem que a fizesse sua.

-Tira a roupa, deita-te comigo, meu amor.

-Ainda não…

-Estou farta de te ouvir dizer isso – comentara ela.

-Lembra-te que acabamos de fazer um pacto. Isso quer dizer que nos casaremos, Sakura. Não gostarias de ser minha na noite de núpcias? – Perguntou-lhe Shaoran. – Quero-te vestida de branco.

-E que me farás na noite de núpcias? – Insistira ela.

-Pois, em princípio, o mesmo de hoje…

-E depois?

-E depois eu deito-me e tu despes-me.

-Maravilhoso. Continua…

-Eu ficarei muito, muito quieto e tu virás para cima de mim.

-Óptimo, como se fosse eu a possuir-te.

-Exactamente. E depois saberás quando parar.

-E se me farto de estar sobre ti?

-Nesse caso damos a volta.

-Serás meigo comigo?

-Claro.

-É que tenho um pouco de medo.

-Eu sei.

-Gostava que experimentássemos agora mesmo.

Então o rapaz, para satisfazer, levara-a novamente ao êxtase. E também ele chegara ao clímax, mas tendo o cuidado de não a penetrar.

Sakura, exausta, tinha adormecido nos braços dele. E ele adormecera também. A fatalidade fizera o resto, pois a senhora Kinomoto, intuindo algo estranho, irrompeu pelo quarto da filha ás quatro da manha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ninha Souma: pois aqui o Shoaran é um bocadinho ruim … mas prontos .. a nossa Sakurinha irá sofrer um pouquinho mas depois virá a bonança eheheh**

**Princesa Sakura: fico muito contente que tenhas gostado … e aqui vai mais um cap… demorou eu sei … mas o que conta e que já vou postar ehehehe **

Avisos:

Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.

Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..

Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la.

Resumo

Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…

Capitulo 6

Fujitaka Kinomoto chegara a casa ás três da manha, completamente bêbedo e furioso porque não o tinham deixado entrar na casa de jogo de Tomoeda.

-Maldito bastardo – dissera ele ao espadaúdo segurança que lhe tinha barrado a entrada. – Foi neste sítio que deixei toda a minha fortuna e agora não sou senhor de beber um copo e de me sentar a uma das mesas.

-Tenho ordens, senhor Li. – Havia sido a breve resposta do homem.

-Quem lhe deu essas ordens? O estupor do seu patrão? Esse ladrão que me roubou a minha casa?

Como resposta estava para levar um murro na cara, mas quando o segurança se preparava para atacar, uma mão firme agarrou-o, ao mesmo tempo que uma voz viril murmurava, para que o senhor Kinomoto, não ouvisse:

-Deixa-o ir Yamazaki. Ele não está bom da cabeça.

O homem então, imperturbável, tinha ouvido durante meia hora os maiores impropérios daquele senhor, que no passado fora, sem dúvida, um cavalheiro. Quando Fujitaka Kinomoto se fartou de insistir, foi-se embora, arrastando os pés.

No primeiro andar da casa de jogo Andaluzia, um homem, envolto numa densa nuvem de fumo, viu-o partir. Era Shaoran e não apreciara nada a vingança.

Planeara com cuidado durante dois anos: destruir por completo os Kinomoto e apoderar-se de tudo o que lhes pertencia.

Quando conseguira a hipoteca da mansão ficara muito satisfeito. Mas agora, vendo o velho completamente acabado, sentira uma pena tal que se lhe partia o coração.

"Eles não tiveram compaixão por mim quando lhes fui suplicar que não levassem a Sakura", pensou.

Naquela altura, a orgulhosa Nadeshiko recebera-o na magnífica sala da sua mansão. Comunicara-lhe que já era tarde, que Sakura estava num internato de raparigas e que ela tinha melhores planos do que entregar a filha a um cigano.

-Eu amo-a, senhora. E ela ama-me.

-Que pode saber de amor uma criatura de dezasseis anos? – Perguntara a mulher. – Alem disso, a pessoas da nossa classe pouco interessa o amor. A minha filha casará com alguém de boas famílias, que lhe dê um apelido respeitável e filhos sãos. Você também não queria isto para uma filha sua?

E Shaoran saíra derrotado desse encontro.

Com o passar do tempo foi-se convencendo de que aquela mulher tinha razão, que Sakura nunca o tinha amado, que ele apenas tinha sido o capricho para essa menina rica que nunca lhe escrevera uma carta.

Quando soube que a rapariga tinha casado com um milionário, pensou que morria. E foi então que jurou vingar aquela ofensa. Dedicou-se durante anos a ganhar dinheiro.

Era um grande jogador de póquer e organizou encontros clandestinos em que, literalmente, limpou alguns dos seus vizinhos.

Logo conseguiu autorização para montar uma casa de jogo. Mandou construir um edifício imponente nos arredores da terra, a caminho de Tiffany, uma cidade vizinha que tinha poucos locais de diversão.

E, em menos de um ano, passou a ser o homem mais rico do distrito.

Pouco depois associou-se a um prestamista que, no mesmo casino, emprestava pequenas quantias aos jogadores, cobrando-lhe juros milionários. Passado pouco tempo as quantias converteram-se em jóias, automóveis e títulos de propriedade.

Muitos haviam deixado todas as suas posses naquelas mesas. Entre eles encontrava-se Fujitaka Kinomoto, pai da sua antiga noiva.

Agora era dono daquela mansão, mas não se tinha ainda atrevido a tomar posse dela.

Talvez se Sakura tivesse ficado no Canadá ele tivesse permitido que o velho se mantivesse na casa.

Mas a traidora tinha regressado, e Shaoran queria ver Sakura arrastar-se tal como se arrastava o seu pai.

Dirigiu-se então para o escritório que o usuário ocupava. Sem bater á porta, entrou para conversar com ele. O seu nome era Maki Matsumoto.

-Prazer em ver-te, Maki. Quanto ganhamos hoje?

-Ainda pouca coisa, chefe. Aos domingos muitos homens ficam em casa.

-Tenho uma coisa para fazeres, Maki.

-O que é?

-Lembras-te do velho Kinomoto?

-Como não havia de me lembrar? Foi um grande cliente.

-Pois quero que amanha mesmo lhe envies um aviso de despejo. Tomarei posse da casa no espaço de trinta dias.

-Já o devia ter feito.

-Não o quis fazer antes da esposa morrer.

-E o chefe acha que a coisa se resolve facilmente ou que teremos de ir a tribunal?

-Suponho que iremos a tribunal. Vai-se demonstrar que ele falsificou a assinatura da mulher, mas…

-Mas o quê?

-O perito em caligrafia é um bom amigo da casa.

Shaoran dirigiu-se á garagem e foi para casa no seu Mercedes cor de fogo, decidido a desafogar as mágoas nos braços de Meyling, a sua ultima conquista.

Mas quando chegou a casa e viu a morena a dormir placidamente, resolveu ficar sozinho aquela noite e encerrou-se no escritório, dando duas voltas á chave.

Eram quase dez horas quando Sakura saiu da cama. Na noite anterior tinha esperado a chegada do pai e deitara-se às 3 da manha. O homem não tinha querido comer e encerrara-se no quarto.

-Faz a tua vida, Sakura, e deixa-me em paz. Tu e eu somos dois viúvos, maiores de idade, que vivem sob o mesmo tecto, pelo menos até nos porem fora.

-Preocupas-me, papá. A continuar assim, vais ficar doente.

-Pois seria o melhor para ti. Se eu morrer antes que arrematem este sitio já não poderão tirar-to.

-Então que mo tirem. Ou julgas que eu ia trocar a tua vida por estas quatro paredes?

-São mais de quatro, rapariga. E eu, das mulheres espero qualquer coisa.

-Não sou uma mulher qualquer. Sou tua filha.

-E que tem? Não me deves nada. Eu ofereci esta casa a esse cigano.

-Que dizes?

-O que estas a ouvir. Agora este sitio pertence àquele tipo que dizia amar-te tanto. Talvez nessa altura ele já só pensasse na fortuna.

Foi como se tivessem cravado um punhal no coração de Sakura.

-Pensei que tinhas negociado com um prestamista.

-Um prestamista que trabalha para o cigano. Uma vez fui pedir a Shaoran que me deixasse pagar a hipoteca de alguma forma, mas aquele asqueroso tem-me rancor pelo que se passou e tratou-me que nem um cão. E esta noite, para que vejas do que é capaz, mandou-me porem-me fora do seu clube de jogo.

-Tens a certeza? Shaoran não seria capaz de tal coisa.

-Esse teu amigo destruiu nesta terra mais famílias do que a febre-amarela. Mas ainda vai ser pior quando instalar os clubes nocturnos.

-Clubes nocturnos?

-O homem farta-se de ter a mesma mulher todas as noites. Dizem que as vai escolher lindas, tão belas como as que vivem sob o seu tecto.

-Ele vive com mulheres?

-Umas 10 ou 12, todas europeias, jovens e dóceis. Um repugnante harém cigano.

-E o padre não faz nada? Como permite uma coisa dessas?

-O cura é um bom homem mas o juiz deixa-se comprar por pouco.

Então o velhote dera meia volta e subira as escadas que conduziam ao quarto que durante mais de trinta anos partilhara com a esposa.

Sakura ficara sozinha, chorando de por e impotência.

Que tinha acontecido a Shaoran? Era possível que um jovem tão doce e puro se tivesse transformado num monstro? No fundo ela sabia que em parte era responsável por tal transformação.

E se lhe pedisse perdão? E se lhe contasse tudo o que tinha sofrido, suplicado e rezado durante aqueles intermináveis sete anos? Voltaria para ela?

Adormecera pensando naquilo e agora, á luz da manha, parecia-lhe fácil alcançar o seu objectivo.

Mas o optimismo durou pouco, pois, quando se dirigia à cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço, encontrou no vestíbulo um sobrescrito lacrado que deitou por terra as suas esperanças.

Estava dirigido ao pai, mas ela abriu-o. Tal como supunha, era uma ordem de despejo. Deviam sair da casa no prazo de sete dias.

Não havia duvidas: Shaoran sabia que ela estava em Tomoeda e acabava de lhe dar as boas vindas. Se aquele homem queria guerra, ia tê-la. Mas antes iria falar pessoalmente com ele. Queria que ele lhe dissesse aquilo mirando-a nos olhos. Estava consciente do perigo que corria, do que significava ter quebrado o pacto de sangue, mas a culpa não fora sua. Ela até tinha aceitado casar-se para estar perto de Shaoran.

Que sacrifício vão! Odiou a mãe, Yukito Tsukishiro e também o pai pelo que lhe haviam feito. Odiou Shaoran por não acreditar nela. E odiou-se a si mesma por ter sido ingénua. "Irei pedir que me deixe em paz e ao meu pai", prometeu a si mesma.

Procurou o número do seu antigo noivo e tremendo, discou os números, pedindo aos seus santos que fosse ele a atender e não uma das suas queridas.


	7. Chapter 7

Princesa Sakura : ainda bem .. pois eu pisto s opa ver os meus leitores felizes … isso e que interessa … brigada … bem aqui vai mais um… com algumas surpresas … espero que gostes

Avisos:

Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.

Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..

Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la.

Resumo

Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…

Capitulo 7

-Quem é? – Atendeu uma voz feminina com um sotaque estrangeiro.

-Desejo falar com o senhor Shaoran Li.

-De parte de quem?

-Uma amiga – respondeu a jovem, aliviada porque a sua interlocutora era uma velha e nao uma das 10 amantes do seu antigo amor.

-Qual delas?

-Chamo-me Sakura kinomoto.

-Que prazer! Não a esperava tão cedo.

-Como diz?

-Conhecemo-nos no sábado.

-Nós?

-Olha que a tua memoria é tão má como a tua reputação, rapariga.

-Não sei do que está a falar, senhora.

-Shaoran está a dormir. Telefona à tarde.

E aquela pessoa desligou o telefone sem esperar resposta. Sakura pensou, pensou, mas não conseguia recordar ninguém com aquela voz.

Às duas da tarde tentou novamente. Desta vez foi o próprio Shaoran quem atendeu.

-Estou.

-Olá. Sou a Sakura.

Fez-se um desagradável, doloroso e longo silencio.

-Julguei que terias a decência de não voltar.

-A minha mãe morreu…

-Eu sei.

-E os teus pais?

-Debaixo de terra – respondeu ele, brutalmente, como se a quisesse agredir com palavras.

Quero que nos encontremos.

-Para quê?

-Gostaria de te contar o que se passou, aquilo que passei durante estes anos – disse Sakura, à beira das lágrimas.

-Já não me interessa.

-Não queres saber porque me casei?

-Os motivos são o menos. Faltaste à tua palavra e ponto final.

-De qualquer maneira, preciso de falar contigo.

-Queres que te devolva a hipoteca?

-Sim.

-Foi o que supus.

-É pelo meu pai. Perder a casa vai mata-lo.

-Não percebo porquê. Quando jogou ao póquer isso não lhe importou.

-Está doente.

-Que tem?

-Está mentalmente doente.

-Pois digo-te que esse é um mal incurável. É melhor esqueceres isso e voltares para o Canadá.

-Não tenho para onde ir.

-Julguei que te tinhas transformado numa viúva rica e que me ias oferecer uma boa quantia pela casa dos teus antepassados.

-Pois estás enganado. O meu marido deixou o dinheiro todo à irmã.

-Deves ter sido muito má esposa.

Sakura calou-se. Recordou por instantes as últimas semanas de Yukito, as noites que passara acordada a tratar dele, as agressões que tinha recebido dele.

-Tens razão, Shaoran, fui uma má esposa, mas não sou má filha. – Foi a resposta que Sakura deu.

-Pois eu não te vi no funeral da tua mãe, embora pouco me importa o que fazes. Tens com que pagar a hipoteca ou não?

-Não tenho dinheiro, mas poderia trabalhar para te pagar.

Foi então que uma ideia macabra assomou à mente do homem.

-Poderia interessar-me.

-Deixas-me pagar em prestações?

-Veremos. Vou mandar alguém buscar-te daqui a uma hora e conversaremos em minha casa. Talvez cheguemos a um acordo.

O coração da rapariga começou a bater furiosamente. E se Shaoran a matasse?

"Seria melhor para ti que eu morresse agora mesmo", dissera-lhe ele. E para Sakura aquelas palavras haviam sido uma espécie de ameaça velada: o seu pai seria capaz de tudo, até de se suicidar se fosse para a rua.

-Daqui a uma hora estou ai. Não precisas de mandar ninguém.

-Mas fá-lo-ei porque sou um cavalheiro – dissera ele, com sarcasmo. – Então, até logo.

Ás quatro da tarde, o Mercedes vermelho de Shaoran estacionou em frente da mansão Kinomoto.

Um motorista de farda branca bateu na porta e foi atendido por uma rapariga loira , vestida com um sóbrio fato cor malva. Uma vez no carro, encolheu-se num canto temerosa e começou a massajar as têmporas pois parecia que a cabeça lhe estalava.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, o Mercedes detinha-se em frente a um portão de ferro, que rodeava uma gigantesca propriedade privada.

O motorista fez um gesto ao rapazito que estava de vigilância para que levantasse as barreiras e seguiu pelo caminho que conduzia ao edifício. Tratava-se de uma casa de pedra, muito sóbria, semelhante a um pequeno castelo medieval. O motorista abriu a porta do automóvel, ajudou-a a descer e acompanhou-a até á porta. Ali, uma jovem com uniforme rosa, conduziu-a directamente ao escritório do proprietário.

O silêncio era absoluto. Dava a impressão que na casa todos dormiam. E assim era, já que ás dez jovens habitantes da mansão costumavam fazer a sesta nos seus quartos. O escritório, no rés-do-chão, estava impecavelmente arrumado.

A rapariga sentou-se numa poltrona e esperou.

-Boa tarde. – Disse uma voz nas suas costas.

Era ele. Mais corpulento, com alguns cabelos brancos, impecavelmente vestido.

-Prazer em ver-te. Shaoran – disse Sakura.

-Deixa de lado as formalidades. Senta-te e ouve.

-Estou a ouvir. – Respondeu ela, magoada com a frieza.

-Vou devolver-te a hipoteca.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam de alegria. Aquilo iria devolver ao pai o gosto pela vida.

-Mas só ta devolvo se assinares este contrato.

-De que se trata?

-Disseste que estavas disposta a trabalhar para cancelar a divida de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-Assim é.

-Pois estou a oferecer-te um emprego.

A jovem empalideceu. Lembrou-se do clube nocturno que Shaoran estava para abrir em Tomoeda.

-Que tipo de trabalho?

-Lê.

Ela tentou ler mas estava tão nervosa que tinha a vista toldada. Então começou a entender.

-Parece-te bem?

-Ainda não acabei.

-Pois eu resumo-te. Serás a minha governanta durante um ano. Cumprindo esse prazo poderás levar a hipoteca e não nos voltaremos a ver.

-Não me parece que seja um bom negocio para ti, poderias conseguir uma governanta por muito menos.

-Mas não teria o grande prazer de te ter ao meu serviço. De vez em quando posso dar-me ao luxo de fazer um mau negócio.

-E que tipo de tarefas inclui o contrato?

-Nenhuma que te possa dar prazer, rapariga. Para isso já tenho quem o faça nesta casa.

Então era verdade, aquele homem tinha ali o seu harém e ia obriga-la, durante um ano, a presenciar as orgias que tinham lugar todos os dias.

Esteve prestes a atirar-lhe à cara aquele contrato, mas logo se lembrou dos anos terríveis que passara junto ao marido e chegou à conclusão de que, para ela, aquela provação era uma brincadeira de crianças.

Era evidente que Shaoran queria vingar-se, faze-la sofrer. Então deixa-lo ter esse prazer não era um preço demasiado elevado se fosse para evitar o sofrimento do seu pai. No entanto, havia um problema.

Que diria Fujitaka Kinomoto se soubesse que a sua filha estava ao serviço daquele pervertido?

-Trabalharei para ti, Shaoran, mas não quero que o meu pai saiba. Aliás não quero que ninguém na terra saiba.

-Temes pela tua reputação – Comentou ele.

-Talvez.

-Nem as minhas raparigas nem eu diremos nada sobre a tua presença aqui. Inventa uma desculpa qualquer para o teu pai e diz-lhe que aos domingos poderás visita-lo. Será o teu dia de folga. De acordo?

-De acordo.

-Espero-te amanha ás oito.

-Aqui estarei.

Sakura assinou o contrato, pensando que lhe doía mais aquela caneta sobre o papel do que o golpe na pele que Shaoran lhe fizera havia anos.

Aquele tinha sido um pacto de amor e este era um pacto de ódio.

A diferença era que ela agora ia cumprir a sua parte do trato e, assim, talvez que o compromisso que outrora houvera entre os dois se desfizesse para sempre. Saiu da mansão no mesmo Mercedes que a tinha levado. Ás cinco em ponto da tarde saiu do automóvel à porta de sua casa. Sem sequer se despir, estendeu-se sobre a cama e desatou a chorar.


	8. Chapter 8

Avisos:

Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.

Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas sim pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..

Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la.

**Princesa Sakura: Muito obrigada… bem é claro que irá acontecer algo entre eles… bem e eles não precisam se apaixonar novamente pois a nossa Sakurinha e o Shaoran se amam ainda…**

Resumo

Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…

Capitulo 8

Eram oito em ponto da manha quando a menina Sakura Kinomoto se apresentou na estância Li para ocupar o seu novo posto de governanta.

Não tivera dificuldade em sair de casa sem ser vista já que, a essa hora, o seu progenitor dormia, depois da habitual bebedeira nocturna. Deixara-lhe uma nota sobre a almofada: "Querido Papá: Quando acordares não me vais encontrar em casa. Fui até Tiffany, a localidade aqui ao lado para começar a trabalhar como governanta de uma família muito agradável, os Chester.

Agrada-me poder ganhar algum dinheiro e também conhecer gente nova.

Alem disso, creio que isto servirá para reflectirmos sobre tudo o que aconteceu durante estes anos.

Pela Mamã, desejo que haja paz entre nós.

Se concordares, virei visitar-te todos os domingos.

Desejaria que, ao menos, pudéssemos ir juntos à igreja e almoçar em casa como nos velhos tempos.

Trata de ti. A tua filha que te ama, Sakura"

Mentir não agradava muito à rapariga, mas estava certa que Deus lhe perdoaria porque era por uma boa causa.

Tinha ido a pé até ao seu novo emprego, pois sabia que se alugasse um táxi no dia seguinte toda a gente na terra estaria a comentar.

Levava pouquíssima bagagem, apenas três vestidos, roupa interior e o conjunto de toucador com banho de prata que pertencera à sua avó.

Para ela era quase um ritual todas as noites escovar o cabelo centenas de vezes com a antiga escova que pertencera a Kaho Kinomoto.

Que diria a avó ao vê-la naquela triste situação?

Mas a avó já não estava ali para lhe indicar o bom caminho. Tão-pouco ali estava a sua mãe que provavelmente teria preferido vê-la morta do que criada do "cigana", como ela chamava a Shaoran.

Ela, no entanto, só sentia dor face á situação. Tanta dor que se comparava como um autómato.

Shaoran Li era seu inimigo e durante um ano queria vê-la sofrer, humilha-la, despertar os seus ciúmes, destrui-la.

Ao chegar ao portão, o segurança pediu-lhe a identificação. Quando chegou à porta não precisou de tocar à campainha pois esta abriu-se.

-Entre, entre – disse com amabilidade a rapariguita que a recebera no dia anterior. – Sou a Nakuro e trabalho com o senhor há seis meses. Este é um bom sítio, vai ver que se habitua – acrescentou com gesto cúmplice e desapareceu na cozinha.

Uma vez que parecia que não havia ninguém para se ocupar dela, Sakura deixou a mala na entrada e começou a percorrer as divisões do rés-do-chão. Primeiro admirou a ampla e luminosa sala de jantar. Os móveis de cedro, o lustre de cristal, o piano e os cortinados faziam pensar que aquela divisão pertencia a um respeitável casal de velhos de boa família.

Sakura transpôs outra porta e viu-se na sala de estar. O contraste com a divisão anterior era notável.

Ambas as divisões pareciam pertencer a duas casas distintas. Julgou estar numa casa das Mil e Uma Noites, no salão de algum sultão. O lugar era gigantesco. Estava completamente rodeado por biombos de vidro biselado que davam para o jardim. O soalho estava coberto de almofadas muito ornamentadas.

Havia no centro uma salamandra e um grande samovar de prata. Nem quadros, nem cadeiras, nem artefactos eléctricos.

Embora ali houvesse luz artificial, dezenas de velas e lamparinas davam um toque mágico àquele lugar encantado. Até ao momento aquele era o único canto que evocava um lar de ciganos.

Continuou a andar e contou três quartos de banho, uma espectacular biblioteca, o escritório onde estivera no dia anterior e um compartimento fechado à chave.

Este último era diminuto mas tinha um pequeno quarto de banho privativo. Era o quarto de Shaoran tinha reservado para ela, longe dos quartos principais, mas também a boa distância da ala dos criados.

No andar de baixo não havia mais nada para explorar excepto a cozinha, claro. Pensou que era o momento de conhecer a cozinha. Aproximou-se da porta e viu três pessoas a trabalhar.

A jovenzita que a recebera não se encontrava entre elas. O lugar cheirava a fritos e a especiarias.

-Bons dias. Sou Sakura Kinomoto – Apresentou-se – a nova governanta.

Duas das pessoas presentes corresponderam à saudação. A terceira, uma mulher vestida de negro que estava de costas, deu meia volta e sorriu-lhe.

-É a segunda vez numa semana que lhe dou as boas-vindas – Disse, com um sotaque estranho.

Sakura não conseguiu evitar um grito.

Era a mesma velha que encontrara na estação dos comboios, na noite da sua chegada.

Pensou ver um ar de satisfação malévola naqueles pequenos olhos negros e tremeu ao pensar que seria obrigada a conviver durante meses com aquela estranha criatura.

A velha estendeu-lhe a mão e disse, com sarcasmo.

-Trata-me por senhora e lembra-te que aqui quem manda sou eu.

-Encantada, senhora – obedeceu Sakura, apertando a mão fria daquela desconhecida.

-Para começar, podes distribuir o pequeno-almoço pelos quartos. Algumas das meninas acordam cedo para comer e depois continuam a dormir.

-Só preciso que me indique o caminho.

-Então leva isto ao primeiro andar, a terceira porta à direita. Não há que enganar, pois é a única onde encontrarás á porta vários pares de sapatos.

-Muito bem, senhora. – Foram palavras de Sakura, enquanto carregava uma pesada bandeja que continha bolos, café, ovos com bacon e frutos que chegavam para alimentar um batalhão.

Degrau a degrau, Sakura foi-se aproximando do seu objectivo. Quando chegou á porta do quarto suspirou aliviada. Ninguém respondeu. Voltou a bater e ouviu uma voz infantil.

-Entra, entra. Cuidado que podes acordar as outras e elas ficam aborrecidas contigo.

Uma miudinha com cerca de 12 anos, em cuecas e com um xaile de cores pelos ombros, abriu-lhe a porta e apontou para uma mesa num canto.

Os seus seios eram tão pequenos que parecia um rapazito, mas a sua cabeleira azeviche e o seu rosto delicado pertenciam a uma miúda que mais tarde se iria tornar uma mulher maravilhosa.

Tinha os olhos maquilhados e era óbvio que não estava habituada a desmaquilhar-se antes de se deitar.

-Põe tudo ali. Quem quiser que se sirva. Se faltar alguma coisa, eu chamo-te.

A cena que observou naquele quarto espantou a nova governanta.

Umas 8 ou 9 rapariguinhas, entre doze e os vinte anos, dormiam semi-despidas sobre os colchões colocados no chão.

Sakura imaginou o belo Shaoran a dormir entre aquelas beldades precoces, e uma onda de fúria percorreu-a dos pés á cabeça.

-Vai-te embora, mulher. Já te disse que te chamamos se nos faltar alguma coisa.

-A que horas almoçam? Sou a nova governanta – explicou Sakura, que desejava saber mais sobre todas aquelas pequenas.

-Bem, algumas á uma, outras ás duas. À medida que vão acordando, vão lá abaixo buscar qualquer coisa à tia Tomo.

-E depois que fazem? Estudam, trabalham?

-Não. Sabemos ler e escrever – respondeu a rapariga com orgulho. – Isso é suficiente. Vamo-nos casando.

-Têm noivo?

-Claro. – Assegurou a rapariga, segura de si.

-Rika, cala-te ou arranco-te as tranças – gritou alguém debaixo de uma grossa manta.

-Avisei-te. Até logo. Talvez te peça que me faças as tranças. As minhas irmãs recusam porque dizem que passo o tempo a queixar-me.

-É só dizeres.

Um pouco estonteada, Sakura fechou a porta daquele estranho quarto. Quando se dispunha a descer as escadas, uma potente voz de homem ordenou de um quarto vizinho:

-Tu ai, traz-me o café. E despacha-te.

Sakura, obediente, foi buscar à cozinha a bandeja do senhor Shaoran que a tal tia Tomo já tinha preparado.

-Leva já isso. Se fica de mau humor, vai-nos arreliar o dia inteiro. Corre.

A jovem, rezando para não tropeçar, subiu as escadas a toda a velocidade.

A bandeja continha unicamente um termo com café, dois torrões de açúcar e uma barra de chocolate.

Recordou com ternura que Shaoran adorava chocolate. "Boquinha de mulata" era como costumava chamar-lhe enquanto desembrulhava uma barra de chocolate e lhe pintava os lábios com aquela pasta escura e doce, para logo a beijar e ficar também ele com a boca suja. Bateu à porta.

-Entra.

De olhos baixos passou o umbral.

Pôs a bandeja sobre a mesa, mas, quando se dispunha a sair, o homem agarrou-a pelo pulso.

-Costuma dizer-se bom dia. Quem te ensinou as boas maneiras?

As saúda-lo, olhou-o de frente. Estava descalço, sem camisa, vestido unicamente com umas calças de linho brancas.

No seu quarto não havia nada de nada, apenas um colchão grande e a foto dos pais numa moldura, no chão.

-Tens de me escolher a roupa de hoje, faz parte do teu trabalho. Vou tomar um duche, depois chegas-me a roupa. – Disse ele, apontando para um armário que ocupava toda a parede.

Nervosíssima, Sakura abriu as portas do armário e foi envolvida por uma requintada fragrância.

No guarda-fatos estavam arrumados dezenas de fatos, camisas, roupa interior e filas de sapatos.

Uma vez que ignorava a ocupação de Shaoran para esse dia, optou por um discreto fato castanho claro de muito bom corte e por uma camisa de marfim. Meias e sapatos castanhos e roupa interior completaram o conjunto.

-Deseja que lhe chegue a roupa? – Gritou a jovem.

-Foi o que eu disse.

-Mas o fato poderia enrugar-se com o vapor do banho…

-Se preferires saio completamente nu e vou eu mesma buscá-lo.

-Claro que não.

Ofendida, Sakura atravessou a porta entrando num grande quarto de banho.

Pôs a roupa sobre um banco. Olhou para o recanto onde Shaoran tomava banho. Era acrílico, com uma textura meio opaca, mas da porta da entrada conseguia distinguir a sua silhueta.

Continuava a ter o maravilhoso corpo de sempre.

Horrorizada, Sakura apercebeu-se de que se lhe humedecia o sexo e que os bicos dos peitos ficavam erectos sob a blusa. Pensou em sair dali mas estava como que hipnotizada, a pouca distancia do único homem que a havia feito feliz.

Então apareceu Shaoran, nu, e ao vê-la ali regressou ao cubículo.

-Julguei que já tinhas saído. Desculpa.

E a rapariga saiu daquele quarto morta de medo e desejo. Era a primeira vez que o via nu. Na noite em que tinha dormido ele tinha mantido vestidas as cuecas. Ela tinha-lhe acariciado insistentemente o sexo, e ele ficara com uma enorme erecção mas não tinham ido mais longe, certos de que tinham pela frente todo o tempo do mundo. Infelizmente, enganavam-se. Hoje Shaoran parecera-lhe tão masculino como no passado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avisos:**

**Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.**  
**Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..**  
**Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la.**

**Resumo**

**Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…**

**Olá Princesa Sakura - só tenho uma pergunta você já leu a História original? é claro que o que você quer ta certo... mas não conte a ninguém... é segredo looooool**

**Ninha Souma - pois e você tem razões para se preocupar com a nossa Sakurinha... mais pa frente você vai ver o Li se arrepender e muuuuuiiiiiitooooooooo... ele bem merece nossa...**

**Capitulo 9**

Levar o pequeno-almoço aos quartos, classificar livros da biblioteca, fazer a lista de compras semanais, receber as chamadas telefónicas e ajudar as raparigas a aperfeiçoar o seu inglês, foram algumas das diversas tarefas que Sakura levou a cabo na sua primeira semana de trabalho.

Felizmente, escolher a roupa de Shaoran não passou a fazer parte dessa lista, já que – depois da desagradável cena do primeiro dia, o seu ex-noivo não lhe voltara a pedir tão embaraçoso serviço.

A principio, Sakura pensou que não aguentaria com tanto trabalho, mas foi tomando gosto á incessante actividade e acabou por gostar de desempenhar aquelas tarefas.

Sobretudo ensinar inglês às raparigas dava-lhe grande prazer, já que as ciganitas eram alegres, inteligentes e afectuosas, se bem que indisciplinadas.

-Esborracho-te o nariz se voltares a usar os meus colares – foram as palavras de Chiharu, a mais velha, enquanto arrancava uma cadeia de prata com seis corais do pescoço da pequena Rika.

Estavam em plena aula de inglês e a miúda, depois de morder a mão da sua agressora, começou a insulta-la na sua língua.

-Chega, meninas. De não prestam atenção nunca poderão ir á rua sozinhas, sem um tradutor que vos acompanhe. Não gostariam de ir comigo a uma praia, por exemplo, e conversar com as pessoas se fossem verdadeiras cidadãs americanas?

Esta ultima proposta acalmou os ânimos das jovens, se bem que Chiharu tenha feita um gesto ameaçador á travessa Rika.

Evidentemente que todas aquelas jovenzitas precisavam de aprender boas maneiras, mas era natural que assim fosse já que haviam sido educadas pela tal tia Tomo, mãe de Meyling, a noive de Shaoran.

Nessa altura já Sakura sabia toda a verdade… ou pelo menos parte dela.

Aquela história do harém tinha sido um boato lançado por algum invejoso, já que todas as raparigas que viviam na mansão Li eram simplesmente irmãs e primas de Meyling, uma ciganita de vinte e dois anos, muito bela, que Shaoran conhecera na terra dos seus avós. Meyling não tinha pai e todos os seus irmãos varões tinham partido para trabalhar na cidade.

No total eram seis irmãs e com ela viviam quatro primas que tinham ficado órfãs muito novas.

Dez mulherzitas entre os doze e os vinte anos que conviviam na casa de Shaoran Li havia catorze meses. Se tivessem ficado na Europa talvez tivessem acabado por casar com algum velho, pois só as mulheres com dote podiam aspirar a um varão esbelto e são.

Mas graças ao seu protector haviam escapado a essa fatalidade e, de momento, também ás responsabilidades do matrimónio.

Shaoran, entusiasmado com Meyling, propusera á velha levar as dez raparigas para sua casa na América, comprometendo-se a dar um dote a cada uma delas para que pudessem casar na Europa quando fizessem dezoito anos. Claro que a velha vira uma boa oportunidade para si mesma, pois até Shaoran a retirar da aldeia, tudo tinha sido miséria.

Entre a sua gente tinha fama de bruxa, mas apesar de tudo as filhas e sobrinhas gostavam dela, pois dava-lhes completa liberdade. Quando Shaoran as conhecera, atravessava o pior momento da sua vida.

O pai e a mãe tinham falecido no espaço de um ano e meio, a irmã mais nova exercia medicina noutro estado, os irmãos mais velhos cuidavam das suas próprias famílias e ele tinha mandado construir uma casa onde sentia medo de viver.

Foi então que viajou para a Europa, para procurar uma noiva tão cigana como ele. Meyling foi a eleita.

Para Meyling, Shaoran era atraente, mas a sua conversa aborrecia-a. Não lhe interessavam os negócios nem os problemas emocionais do seu noivo, só os seus cálidos braços e as prendas que lhe oferecia.

Durante os primeiros meses, Meyling estivera muito contente na mansão. Mas Shaoran, a princípio por ciúmes e depois por falta de atenção, mantinha-a prisioneira naquele sítio, como um pássaro numa gaiola de ouro. Ultimamente, a rapariga tinha discutido com a mãe pois desejava voltar á sua terra.

-Estás louca, rapariga! Queres que tornemos a viver como dantes? Já te esqueceste do que é deitares-te de estômago vazio, ou sair para plantar tomates às três da manha?

-Ele é bom, mãe, mas aqui estamos sós. Sinto a falta dos nossos amigos, das festas…

-Tu sentes falta de outra coisa e vais senti-la o resto da vida.

-Que eu saiba não é pecado desejar.

-Não é, mas este será melhor marido que o outro.

-Claro que sim, mas é do outro que eu gosto.

-E que te oferecia ele? Uma tenda suja em que mal poderias criar um filho por ano.

-A mãe fala assim porque se casou com o homem que amava.

-Assim foi. Mas deixemos de lado os teus problemas de amor, pois temos um mais grave para resolver.

-Qual é?

-Essa governanta que o teu noivo contratou.

-A loira? O que é que tem?

-Não sabes que foi noiva de Shaoran?

-E que faz aqui?

-Isso é o que tu devias averiguar.

-Vou faze-lo, mãe. Não gosto que toquem no que me pertence.

-Assim está muito melhor. Talvez gostes mais dele do que pensas. Ás vezes, uma mulher só sabe que está apaixonada quando outra lhe tira o que ela julgava estar muito seguro.

-E acha que é isso que pode acontecer?

-Não sucederá enquanto eu viver nesta casa.

-Já lhe pedi que não se meta com as suas magias, mãe. Se um homem me quiser, tem de me querer a mim e não às suas poções.

A velha calou-se. Temia que a presença de Sakura arruinasse os seus planos. Meyling tinha, até ao momento, tomado precauções para não engravidar.

Mas uma criança mudaria tudo pois ela assim teria direito de exigir ao homem que casasse e cumprisse a lei. Tinha que instruir correctamente a filha e marcar um encontro para um dia fértil. Por nada do mundo estava disposta a perder um genro como aquele. Entretanto, ela própria se encarregaria de fazer a vida negra à loira de olhos azuis. Talvez conseguisse assusta-la e fazer com que se fosse embora.

Mas a rapariga inglesa era forte de espírito, reconhecia Tomo. Era forte e estava louca pelo seu futuro genro.

-Senhora Tomo, o jardineiro magoou a mão e não conseguimos parar a hemorragia – Disse Sakura.

-Tragam-no cá imediatamente.

-Está à porta. Chamo um médico?

-Então diz-lhe que entre – disse a cigana.

O homem, mortalmente pálido, sentou-se e estendeu a mão tapada com a camisa ensanguentada.

-Bom torniquete, mas insuficiente – sentenciou a velha e saiu da cozinha dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Minutos mais tarde, voltou a entrar trazendo uma grande caixa.

Dentro dela podiam ver-se montes de francos com ervas, pós e estampas coloridas.

Sakura, sem saber muito bem porquê, estremeceu quando a velha abriu a caixa. Mas mais impressionada ficou quando a velha retirou o garrote ao homem, destapou o frasco com cheiro a leite coalhado e, polvilhando uma espécie de farinha sobre a ferida, pronunciou umas estranhas palavras. A farinha tingiu-se de vermelho e pouco depois a hemorragia parou.

Sakura pensou se aquilo não poderia provocar uma infecção ao pobre homem e, nesse instante, como se lhe tivesse lido o pensamento, a velha disse:

-Tu, que és jardineiro, trata-te de duas em duas horas com aloé. Isso fará com que a ferida cicatrize,

-Obrigado, senhora – Disse o homem.

-Estás a olhar para onde? – Gritou a velha para a desconcertada Sakura. – Nós cá não precisamos dos teus médicos para curar pessoas.

A rapariga ficou admirada pois estava precisamente a considerar a hipótese de chamar um medico para examinar o jardineiro. Mas nessa altura recordou-se de Tomoyo. Segundo a sua antiga amiga, a medicina cigana era excelente.

"Talvez tenha sido eu quem chamou Tomoyo com os meus pensamentos", especulou semanas mais tarde Sakura, quando a sua amiga chegou inesperadamente à mansão do seu irmão para pedir ajuda.

"Foi uma sorte eu ter presenciado o que aconteceu", disse naquele momento a jovem, pois Tomoyo tinha desafiado terríveis perigos para se encontrar com Shaoran e a única coisa que obtivera dele fora uma dolorosa e sincera ameaça de morte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avisos:**

**Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.**

**Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..**

**Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la. **

**Resumo**

**Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…**

**Ninha Souma: pois é a nossa Saki tem que aguentar um Li sem noção porque o ama neh e quer ajudar o pai... se não fosse por isso .. conserteza já teria saido de lá e não só por ele também plas outras duas cobras... bah ... não gosto de meilyng e muito menos da mãe vai ver o quanto ela é má neste capitulo ...beijinhos e continue acompanhando ehehehe**

**Princesa Sakura: esta história é da autoria de Marion Mckenna e o nome é obvio né... mas é dificil de encontrares na net.. eu tive mesmo de copiar o livro no word (que trabalheira lol) ... é claro que o Shaoran vai-se arrepender mas você vai ver... e ele precisa de deixar de ser orgolhoso também com a irmã... não queria um irmão assim...**

**Josechaan: ainda bem que estás adorando lol continue acompanhando... **

**muito obrigado aqueles que lêm e não deixam reviews.**

**Capitulo 10**

Chovia torrencialmente e todas as mulheres da casa dormiam. Todas menos Sakura, que esperava a chegada de Shaoran, oculta atrás das cortinas do seu quarto, com o olhar fixo no lugar onde ele costumava estacionar o Mercedes vermelho, nunca antes das quatro da manhã.

O seu quarto ficava num ponto estratégico da casa, pois dali podia observar-se perfeitamente quem entrava e saia, e também saber em que quartos superiores se apagavam as luzes.

Nesse dia, Shaoran tinha chegado mais cedo do que o costume. Provavelmente tivera pouco trabalho.

Sakura viu-o sair do pequeno parque de estacionamento, empapado em água e sem guarda-chuva. Preparava-se para correr as cortinas e ir dormir quando reparou que estava a acontecer algo fora do vulgar.

O homem ia subindo as escadas que davam para a mansão quando uma sombra, até ao momento escondida entre as árvores, se interpôs no seu caminho e falou com ele.

A jovem governanta esteve prestes a soltar um grito, mas teve o bom senso de se conter. Pela estatura física a sombra pertencia a uma mulher completamente vestida de preto.

A mulher tentava conversar com Shaoran. Mas o homem, deduziu Sakura, não quis escuta-la, uma vez que a empurrou violentamente, fazendo com que ela caísse de costas no chão.

Da janela era impossível escutar o que diziam. Então Sakura abriu a janela e espreitou com cuidado. O que ouviu despedaçou-lhe o coração.

-Nunca deverias ter vindo a minha casa. Tu já não tens família.

-Shaoran, pelo menino… - Suplicava ela.

-Quero lá saber do teu bastardo.

-Tem o teu sangue…

-E suponho que também o meu apelido.

-Supões mal. Spencer reconheceu-o.

-Reconheceu-o e pôs-se a andar ao mesmo tempo.

-Transferiram-no. A princípio escreveu-me. Depois mudou-se e perdi o seu paradeiro.

-Fugiu de ti, queres dizer. Mas não me interessa.

-Mas digo-te que vou presa, não tenho com quem deixar o menino.

-Deixa-o num orfanato. Esse é o sitio para onde vão as crianças que não têm família.

-Como podes ser tão cruel?

E ao pronunciar estas palavras o lenço escuro que tapava a casa da mulher caiu.

Sakura reconheceu Tomoyo, a sua amiga.

-Devia matar-te – Acrescentou Shaoran.

-Pois então mata-me. Se tenho de ir para a prisão e o meu filho vai ficar em mãos estranhas, prefiro estar morta do que sofrer tamanha dor.

-Tens muitos irmãos. Vai tentar a sorte com outro.

-Tu sempre foste o melhor.

-Mas mudei, Tomoyo.

-Por causa dela?

-Que diabo me importa ela? Vive aqui, aqui mesmo. Agora é minha empregada e sinto por essa desgraçada tanto afecto como pelo seu cão.

-Dizes que Sakura vive aqui?

-Não te atrevas a procura-la porque farei com ela o que devia ter feito quando regressou.

-Seria perfeito. Um crime duplo. Matas a tua irmã e a tua ex-amante. Assim, a tua honra fica lavada.

-Ouve-me – Gritou ele, furioso, abanando-a. – Para mim as duas estão mortas há muito tempo, é como se estivesse a falar com um cadáver e se não desapareces imediatamente da minha casa direi ao segurança que dispare contra uma intrusa.

-Então vou-me embora, mas o que se passar com Peter vai pesar-te na consciência.

-Olhos que não vêem…

-Julguei que eras bom.

-Pois não sou – foram as últimas palavras de Shaoran.

A mulher, empapada em água, sentou-se num degrau e começou a chorar. Do seu quarto Sakura conseguia ouvir os gemidos. Então, sem pensar, abriu a janela toda e saltou para o jardim. Estava em camisa de dormir e descalça. Aproximou-se silenciosamente da sua amiga.

-Tomoyo. Aqui estou.

Tomoyo levantou a cabeça e cravou os seus olhos no rosto meigo de Sakura.

-Ele disse que estavas aqui mas pensei que mentia.

-Pois vês que é verdade.

-E que fazes?

-Depois te conto. Vem comigo antes que nos descubram.

E Sakura conduziu Tomoyo até á janela do seu quarto. Ajudou-a a tomar balanço paras trepar e, passados minutos, já ambas estavam a salvo.

No entanto, ao correr a cortina, Sakuta reparou que no quarto da tia Tomoyo havia luz.

"Está a espiar-nos", pensou.

Chegou então o momento de abraçar a sua amiga e de chorar as magoas que tinham atingido ambas durante aqueles sete anos de separação.

-Que te aconteceu? Porque dizes que vais presa? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Descobriram-me no hospital a tratar uma criança com um emplastro de ervas. Havia algum tempo que eu usava os meus próprios medicamentos quando um caso se tornava difícil e muito gente sabia mas… não o director. O miúdo curou-se mas começaram a investigar e convenceram a família do rapaz a apresentar queixa e eu, ao saber que me tinham acusado de negligencia médica, fugi com o Peter.

-Eu sabia que tinhas tido um filho. Onde está ele?

-Em casa de uns antigos vizinhos. Eu sabia que a Mary trataria dele durante algumas horas e que seria discreta. Mas se a cunhada dela souber, amanha toda a gente sabe que estou aqui e a Policia virá buscar-me. Estou desesperada, Sak. Que será do meu menino se eu for presa? Quem cuidará dele?

-Eu cuido, querida – Prometeu Sakura. – Mas talvez tenhamos uma ideia melhor para nao ficarem separados. Queres ir busca-lo agora?

-Estás louca? Se o Shaoran nos descobre até pode matar-nos. Conheço bem o meu irmão e seu quando fala a sério.

-É verdade que com uma criança será difícil, se bem que…

No rosto de Sakura viu-se um sorriso, expressão que Tomoyo sabia interpretar perfeitamente.

-Em que estás a pensar? Diz-me.

-Ouve, a quinta do teu irmão é muito grande e tem alguns sítios secretos que talvez nem ele mesmo conheça. Perto do rio, a quinze metros do caminho, existe uma pequena cabana que deve ter sido usada em tempos por pescadores. Pode ser que alguém a utiliza no Verão, mas com este tempo duvide que haja alguém que se aventure até lá.

-Sei o que estás a imaginar.

-Melhor. Iremos agora mesmo investigar.

-Com esta chuva?

-É mais seguro. Talvez amanha o Shaoran venha revistar o meu quarto. Levaremos o mínimo de coisas, roupas e fósforos. Tu ficas escondida e eu mando um amigo buscar o menino. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã ao meio-dia mostrarás ao Peter o novo lar.

-Acho que estás maluca, mas não tenho alternativa.

-Vai correr tudo bem. Confia em mim.

-Sempre confiei.

E então Sakura desatou a chorar como uma criança nos braços da amiga, enquanto repetia uma e outra vez:

-Obrigada pelo que disseste. És a única pessoa que não me condenou.

Eriol Hiiraguisawa portara-se como um verdadeiro amigo. Numa secreta conversa telefónica Sakura contara-lhe o sucedido e o rapaz, largando as suas obrigações, levara a criança até á cabana do rio, deixando-a a salvo nos braços da sua angustiada mãe.

Também tivera o bom senso de carregar o carro com lenha, velas, leite em pó, cereais, frutos e outros artigos de primeira necessidade de que a fugitiva necessitaria enquanto ali estivesse.

Tomoyo ficara impressionada com a gentileza daquele cavalheiro a quem recordava como um rapaz obeso. O tempo tinha sido generoso com ele, tanto como havia sido cruel com ela. Teria ficado surpreendida se soubesse que Eriol a tinha considerado adorável.

Para aquele homem não havia nada de mais belo do que aquela mulher vestida de negro e com os olhos doces, que embalava o filho.

Claro que dissimulou muito bem o seu entusiasmo masculino, pois sabia que aquela mulher não estava em condições de ouvir piropos.

Nem com Sakura falou Eriol do seu segredo, embora a jovem se tenha apercebido do que estava a acontecer com o seu amigo.

Diariamente à meia-noite ambos se encontravam, nas imediações da mansão Li para visitar Tomoyo, que estava muito só.

Para Sakura esses encontros diários foram-se convertendo num agradável hábito, pois podia ver o pequeno Peter, a quem já amava como se fosse seu e divertir-se uma ou duas horas com a amena conversa de Eriol, percebia que esses momentos eram vitais para Tomoyo, que estava mortalmente destroçada.

-Porque não aproveitas a tua estadia aqui e escreves um livro sobre medicina cigana? – Propôs Sakura consciente de como seria importante para Tomoyo ter um objectivo a cumprir.

-Excelente ideia – entusiasmou-se Eriol. – Vou trazer-te uma máquina de escrever, folhas, tudo o que precises. Tenho um amigo editor em Nova Iorque que poderá interessar-se pelo material.

A principio, Tomoyo tinha resistido mas no fim fora a elaboração daquele livro que a salvara.

Escreve-lo e ocupar-se de Peter tomava todo o seu tempo e as semanas foram passando.

Mas quis a maldade da velha Tomo que essa paz acabasse abruptamente, pois a cigana descobriu que todas as noites Sakura se ausentava de casa, e, desejosa de, acabar com a rival da sua filha de uma vez por todas, correu a contar ao seu futuro genro, sugerindo-lhe que a jovem tinham um amante.


	11. Chapter 11

**Avisos:**

**Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.**

**Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..**

**Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la. **

**Resumo**

**Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…**

**Ninha Souma: pois mas parece que a Saki ama mesmo o Li …. Ele é orgulhoso demais por isso trata a irmã assim …. Mas ele vai melhorar vai ver….. também queria muito torturá-lo mas a história é assim bbaaaaahhhhhhhhhh . ela o ama mesmo por isso é que o perdoa… porque ele no fundo tem rancor porque pensa que ela rompeu o pacto de amor que eles fizeram porque quis…. Já tou actualizando looool**

**A minha prenda para vocês é postar os últimos 3 capitulos …. Espero que gostem lol **

**Feliz Natal**

Capitulo 11

-Tem a certeza do que me está a dizer? Não será que a rapariga se limita a dar uns passeios por ai? – Perguntou Shaoran quando a tia Tomo lhe contou que a sua governanta saía todas as noites ás escondidas pela janela.

-Duvido que uma mulher bonita como ela vá apanhar frio sem razão. Que eu saiba, já quando era jovem era dada a muitos passeios pelo rio…

Shaoran mordeu os lábios para não insultar aquela velha que, de forma tão estúpida, o censurava pelo romance passado com Sakura.

E para que aquela bruxa não continuasse a humilhá-lo, fingiu que lhe era completamente indiferente tudo o que ela lhe estava a dizer.

-Pois eu pago-lhe para trabalhar durante o dia e pouco me importa com quem se encontra à noite.

-É que eu não acho próprio que ela se encontre com homens na tua propriedade, ainda mais quando a minha filha se vai tornar a dona da casa.

-E que importância tem para ela um deslize de uma empregada?

-Pode dar mau exemplo. A minha filha é uma rapariga inocente – Acrescentou a velha, fingindo ignorar a intimidade existência entre Meyling e o seu noivo.

-Pode ser que tenha razão, Tomo. Eu encarrego-me de resolver o problema.

-Vais despedi-la?

-Quando tomar uma decisão você será a primeira a saber – Afirmou ele com autoridade.

Shaoran estava indignado. Em primeiro lugar com Sakura, que na verdade, mataria se de facto tivesse um amante. Mas, alem disso, estava farto de Meyling e da sua numerosa família, já que nos últimos tempos a velha punha e dispunha como se a casa fosse sua e todas as raparigas abusavam da sua generosidade gastando fortunas em roupas que nunca usariam.

Uma vez que não se deslocavam sozinhas à cidade encomendavam modelos caríssimos de Nova Iorque. Inclusivamente Meyling, que a princípio se mostrava dócil e activa, passava agora os dias a dormir e aos fins-de-semana queixava-se de tédio.

-Estou farta de estar aqui fechada. Quando casarmos quero fazer uma grande viajem, sem irmãs nem primas. Também quero ter um automóvel e assim poderei passear quando estiveres fora de casa.

-Primeiro precisas aprender a conduzir e a melhorar o teu inglês, querida – Tinham sido as duras palavras de Shaoran.

Alem disso, desde que Sakura vivia naquela casa já não desejava Meyling como antes. Apenas a visitara nos seus aposentos uma ou duas vezes nos últimos três meses e não tinha sido com grande convicção.

Meyling era bonita. Tinha uma cintura deliciosamente estreita, a pele macia e era carinhosa com ele entre os lençóis. No entanto, era um pouco passiva para os gostos dele. Claro que de todas as formas casaria com ela.

Mas antes de pensar em casamento tinha uma conta a ajustar com Sakura, uma conta que lhe tinha dado cabo da juventude e que ainda hoje o atormentava. Do que ele necessitava verdadeiramente era de a possuir. Supunha que assim a sua obsessão por ela desapareceria e deixaria de a desejar.

Primeiro iria segui-la para verificar se ela tinha de facto um amante. Depois, se isso fosse verdade, torná-la-ia sua. Por fim despedia-a e punha-a fora de casa, uma vez que a sua conduta indecente permitia das por terminado o contrato que tinham assinado.

Foi assim que Shaoran Li, um homem jovem e rico, se escondeu no seu próprio jardim nessa mesma noite com o olhar fixo na janela de Sakura.

Quando a rapariga saltou a janela com os sapatos na mão e se escapuliu em bicos de pés, tomando o caminho que dava para o rio, ele seguiu-a a uma distância prudente.

Era sexta-feira, havia lua cheia e estava muito frio. Mas alem disso não era uma sexta-feira qualquer pois fazia sete anos desde o pacto de amor que Sakura Kinomoto e Shaoran Li haviam celebrado.

Sakura estava triste, muito triste. Shaoran casar-se-ia em breve com Meyling e ela passaria o resto da vida com o pai.

Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça gostar de outro homem como, por exemplo,Eriol Hiiraguisawa. Mas o seu amigo estava loucamente apaixonado por Tomoyo, e Sakura sabia que também Tomoyo estava entusiasmada com o seu carinhoso protector.

Para não fazer esperar Eriol, Sakura acelerou o passo. Estava, mais nervosa do que era habitual. Talvez fosse a lua cheia que tivesse influência no seu estado de ânimo.

Mas sentia-se observada. Quando viu Eriol á sua espera tranquilizou-se. No entanto, nessa noite, Sakura não se distraiu como era costume com os relatos de Tomoyo. Por isso deixou mais cedo aquela carinhosa companhia e regressou ao seu quarto, disposta a abraçar a almofada, como tinha feito durante todos aqueles anos.

Ver Sakura com aquele homem tinha despertado em Shaoran um odeio que ele pensava já ter superado.

Escondido no bosque, observou os namorados desaparecerem no bosque e não foi capaz de os seguir, pois sabia que se os visse beijarem-se ou fazer amor acabaria por os matar.

No dia seguinte à sua discussão com Tomoyo mandara um dos empregados de confiança verificar o paradeiro da rapariga. Era sua irmã e não a deixaria numa situação crítica. Claro que a sua ajuda seria anónima pois preferia que Tomoyo o considerasse um canalha do que algum dia ser acusado por um dos seus não ter honra.

Estranhava que os seus homens não tivessem descoberto o paradeiro da irmã. Esperava que ela estivesse bem, longe da polícia.

Esqueceu por momentos aquele problema e recordou Sakura a cumprimentar o misterioso homem que a aguardava. Quando os imaginou a atravessar o bosque de mão dada, fez-lhe um nó na garganta.

Desesperado, mergulhou a cabeça no rio. O frio permitiu-lhe pensar e tomar uma decisão.

Tal como havia planeado antes, esperá-la-ia no seu quarto. Nessa mesma noite tomaria posse do seu corpo, ainda que ela levasse na pele o cheiro de outro e o sabor do outro nos lábios.

Shaoran Li regressou a casa, envolto na escuridão, como um bandido.

Avançou em bicos de pés até ao quarto de Sakura. Fechou a porta à chave e aguardou com a calma de um caçador que sabe ter a presa segura.

Ela não se fez esperar.

Ele admirou a sua figura delgada quando ela entrou pela janela. Era bela, sem dúvida. E mais bela lhe pareceu quando fechou a janela, cerrou as cortinas e se despiu.

Shaoran nem sequer esperou que ela vestisse a camisa de dormir. Desligou o candeeiro e saltou sobre ela.

A mulher quis gritar mas ficou paralisada pelo medo. Primeiro medo, depois a surpresa.

Porque reconheceu o cheiro do seu homem logo que ele a empurrou sobre a cama, assim como reconheceu o doce gosto dessa boca tão amada, quando uma língua exigente lhe separou os lábios e lhe começou a percorrer a boca.

Era Shaoran.

Shaoran que a beijava, que a mordia, lhe apertava os mamilos, lhe afastava as pernas e lhe acariciava o sexo com uma impaciência muito diferente do passado. Ele não tinha a mesma consideração que o homem que tinha respeitado a sua virgindade.

Assustava-a, mas ao mesmo tempo despertava nela um fogo mais intenso. Os seus lábios eram mais ásperos. Os seus beijos agressivos. As suas mãos agarravam-na com demasiada força e tirara-lhe as calcinhas com rapidez. Sakura mordeu os lábios para não gritar de dor e prazer. O sexo do homem penetrava-a com ansiedade e determinação. Tratou de se descontrair, de sentir o clímax que se aproximava, lento depois da dor que a tinha atravessado.

Depois de morrer de dor julgou morrer de prazer. E Shaoran voltou a entrar nela varias vezes. Sakura não quis perguntar-se o que estava a acontecer nem por que razão ele a possuía daquela forma selvagem. Também não foi capaz de imaginar o que sucederia depois entre eles.

A quem poderia importar o futuro quando o presente lhe oferecia tal prazer?

Provavelmente tão-pouco quis ele perguntar-lhe alguma coisa, pois ao faze-la sua manteve-se em silencio. Tinha julgado que a primeira vez entre eles seria uma delicada posse e não aquela sede insaciável, aquela busca frenética de uma satisfação que não parava de o deixar feliz. Possuir aquela mulher era morrer uma e mil vezes.

Perdê-la também seria morrer. Amava-a com desespero, com loucura.

Tanto que até pensava estar a ser vítima de uma alucinação pois quase poderia julgar que Sakura era virgem. Mas ela tinha sido casada e agora tinha um amante, por isso Shaoran pôs essa ideia de parte.

Uma vez satisfeitos os seus apetites, saiu daquele quarto enquanto pronunciava palavras que tiraram a jovem violentamente do seu êxtase.

-Dou-te uma hora para que desapareças. Se não me obedeceres esta será a ultima noite da tua vida.

-Não percebo. Então o que significa o que se passou agora entre nós?

-Há sete anos, em casa dos teus pais, eu devia ter feito o que fiz hoje. Assim talvez me tivesses respeitado e não te tivesses casado com esse velho.

-Continuo a não entender. Então, porque esta noite?

-É a minha vingança. Desta vez sou eu quem vai casar mas quis ver como eras na cama. Apanhei uma desilusão pois pensei que fosses uma mulher mais ardente. Põe-te a andar, Sakura, pois não quero ofender a minha noiva com a tua presença aqui.

-Não te preocupes – Respondeu. – Eu vou.

-Quero-te fora da minha propriedade. Vou soltar os cães esta noite e se te apanham…

Sakura estremeceu. Algo na voz dele lhe provocou pânico. Evidentemente que o ódio dele era maior que o desejo.

Na verdade, não acreditava que Shaoran fosse capaz de lhe fazer mal… mas o risco era grande. Levou-se rapidamente, vestiu-se e saiu. Durante uns minutos tocara o céu mas agora estava de novo no inferno.

-Acalma-te Sak, acalma-te – insistiu Tomoyo enquanto vestia o miúdo e preparava um pequeno saco.

-É que não resisto a isto, Tomoyo. Amo-o.

-E ele ama-te a ti, Sakura, mas o seu orgulho é mais forte.

-Não estou segura, amiga. Ele disse que eu o tinha decepcionado esta noite.

-E tu acreditaste?

-Não sei, Tomoyo, é possível. Tu bem sabes que eu nunca tinha estado com outro.

-Deverias ter-lhe dito.

-Tive vergonha.

-Porquê?

-Porque estive casada.

-Pois quem deveria envergonhar-se era quem esteve casado contigo.

-É melhor não falarmos dele.

-Está tudo pronto. Vamos?

-Sim, temos de ir depressa. Corremos perigo.

E as duas mulheres começaram a andar pelo caminho junto ao rio. Uma vez fora da propriedade de Shaoran, sentiram-se mais aliviadas.

-Toma conta do Peter – Disse Tomoyo. – Eu vou buscar uns ramos secos e faremos uma boa fogueira como nos velhos tempos.

Sakura sentou-se então, apoiando as costas contra uma árvore. Abraçou o pequeno com ternura e começou a entoar uma canção para o adormecer. Imaginou-se de regresso ao Canadá. O melhor seria ir com Tomoyo e Peter. Por algum motivo era sua amiga, a sua melhor amiga, sua irmã.


	12. Chapter 12

**Avisos:**

**Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.**

**Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..**

**Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la. **

**Resumo**

**Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…**

Capitulo 12

Logo que saiu do quarto de Sakura, Shaoran começou a caminhar como um sonâmbulo, no andar de baixo da casa, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Debatia-se entre a vontade de correr para os braços da sua antiga noiva e dizer-lhe quanto a amava, ou cumprir friamente a sua vingança.

Tinha a cabeça às voltas, doía-lhe o corpo, o coração batia desordenadamente, lembrou-se vagamente que Meyling marcara com ele um encontro essa noite.

-Tenho algo especial preparado para ti – Dissera ela. – Acorda-me quando chegares.

Iria mais tarde, um pouco mais tarde. Ignorava que a tia Tomo lhe montara uma armadilha para essa mesma noite. A velha, depois de ameaçar a filha, conseguira que ela acedesse a usar os seus unguentos e a seguir os seus conselhos para ficar grávida.

-Meyling, hoje é o dia. Deves fazer com que ele te visite no teu quarto antes de amanhecer. Daqui a nove meses verás o resultado desta noite.

-Preferia não ser mãe tão cedo…

-Mas já tens vinte e dois anos! Eu tive o primeiro filho aos dezoito e bem orgulhosa estou.

-Eram outros tempos, mãe…

-Sei o que estou a dizer, Meyling. Se não seguras hoje mesmo este homem, em menos de um mês estaremos de regresso à aldeia.

-Acha que o Shaoran vai faltar á sua promessa?

-Acho que ele nos daria algum dinheiro… um punhado de dólares antes de subirmos para o avião.

-Se nos der dinheiro não vejo qual é o problema.

-Não entendes? Seria matar a galinha dos ovos de ouro. A quantia chegaria para vos casar e pouco sobraria para mim quando fosse velha.

-Eu cuidaria de si.

-Cuidarás de mim tanto como o fizeste até agora, o que quer dizer, nada.

-Não tem saudades dos rapazes, mãe?

Então um longo silencio substituíra o entusiasmo daquela velha mulher que, pela primeira vez durante a discussão, se sentiu vulnerável.

-Sim, dos rapazes, sim. E também da minha comadre.

-E então?

-Viver aqui tem o seu sabor. Somos as rainhas deste castelo americano.

-Eu sinto-me mais prisioneira do que rainha.

-Dá-lhe um filho e verás.

-Talvez tenha razão, mas está segura de que a providência está do nosso lado?

-Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas saberemos isso muito em breve.

Enquanto isso acontecia no piso superior, Shaoran, ignorando por completo o que tramavam as duas ciganas, tentava acalmar-se. Que diriam os seus antepassados se soubessem que ele amava uma americana? Perdoar-lhe-iam ou iam expulsa-lo da comunidade?

Era impossível dizer, já que algumas mulheres eram aceites entre os ciganos se a família do noivo estivesse de acordo… embora o inverso nunca se passasse, pois a mulher que se unia a um estranho desonrava os seus por três gerações.

Tratando de imaginar se os seus avos teriam aceitado Sakura, acabou por adormecer. Teve sonhos maravilhosos. Acordou sobressaltado. Olhou para o relógio. Tinham passado quase duas horas desde que saíra do quarto de Sakura. Ela já teria ido embora?

Tê-la-ia perdido para sempre?

Shaoran esquecera Meyling por completo, que o aguardava no andar de cima, perfumada com água de rosas e com a pérola mágica na mão esquerda.

Esquecera tudo, excepto Sakura e por isso correu até ao quarto dela, sem saber muito bem se preferia encontrá-la ali ou não.

A porta estava aberta. Entrou e acendeu a luz. As roupas da rapariga continuavam a ocupar o guarda-fatos. Mas a mulher não estava lá. Olhou para a cama. Ela, provavelmente por pudor, tinha coberto a cama com a colcha antes de sair. Arrancou-a com um puxão, para aspirar uma vez mais o doce odor de ambos, unido pela primeira vez num só odor.

Então, desconcertado, descobriu aquela mancha de sangue no lençol. Ainda estava húmida. Recordou tudo o que tinha sucedido havia pouco tempo entre aquelas quatro paredes: a doçura e a timidez da rapariga, a sua resistência e o repentino prazer. Seria possível aquilo?

Ele tinha sido mesmo o seu primeiro homem?

Tratara-a como se fosse uma qualquer quando aquela mulher escondia algum segredo horrível.

O seu casamento devia ter sido um fracasso. Onde estaria ela agora? Agarrou na camisa de dormir azul dela e foi buscar um dos seus mastins, Black.

Acariciou-o, fê-lo cheirar a peça de roupa e disse-lhe:

-Leva-me a ela. Encontra-a depressa.

O animal pareceu compreender pois, assim que Shaoran lhe colocou a trela, começou a seguir o rasto de Sakura, a perseguir o seu cheiro por entre as arvores. Felizmente, a Lua iluminava o caminho.

Shaoran reconheceu o local onde havia visto Sakura com aquele homem. Quando o homem tomou o caminho para o rio, as pegadas tornaram-se mais nítidas sobre a terra. Chegaram à cabana.

Black deteve-se um momento ali, confuso, e depois tentou continuar. Mas Shaoran impediu-o.

Já nem sequer se lembrava daquela precária construção na sua propriedade. Ia lá dentro dar uma vista de olhos. Primeiro viu a mesa e as quatro cadeiras. Logo a seguir avistou a máquina de escrever e algumas folhas soltas com nomes de plantas e formulas para preparar medicamentos caseiros.

Ele conhecia bem aquelas receitas, a mãe usara-as quando ele estava doente. Viu a lareira e ao aproximar-se verificou que ainda estava quente. Entrou no outro quarto. Só tinha uma cama, um aquecedor e um berço. No berço, solitária e minúscula, estava uma meia azul celeste. Então ficou a saber tudo. Shaoran agarrou na meia e beijou-a.

Sentiu uma compaixão infinita pela criança que tinha perdido a meia. Era seu sobrinho e ele virara-lhe as costas. Percebeu perfeitamente a razão por que Sakura saia todos os dias á noite. Onde estariam agora ela e Tomoyo quem era o homem que a acompanhava essa noite? Oxalá o sujeito estivesse com elas. De contrario, que iriam elas fazer com uma criança naquela noite gelada?

Saiu da cabana e ordenou a Black que continuasse à procura.

Cerca de uma hora depois, sujo de lama e com frio, avistou a fogueira e as duas mulheres sentadas frente a ela, aquecendo as mãos em absoluto silencio.

"Que estranha é a natureza humana", escreveria Tomoyo Li num dos seus famosos ensaios intitulado Médicos da Alma, muitos anos depois daquela terrível noite. "Estranha porque anos de dor podem desaparecer num instante, e então o ser humano esquece o sofrimento como se este nunca tivesse existido, disposto a continuar, confiante como um recém-nascido, preparado para a felicidade."

Talvez ao escrever este paragrafo Tomoyo tivesse recordado o seu irmão Shaoran, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, aparecendo entre as arvores do bosque como um fantasma e estendendo os braços para que Sakura lhe desse o Peter.

Sete anos de rancores, de tristezas, de ciúmes e de incerteza tinham ficado para trás com um simples abraço, quando os enamorados, finalmente, se perderam nas margens do rio.

Logo a seguir tinham-se sentado os três junto à fogueira a contar as suas histórias, ou melhor, as partes que os outros não conheciam das suas histórias.

Tomoyo falou do pai do seu filho, do homem que tinha prometido cuidar dela e a abandonara. Também falou da esperança que Eriol trouxera à sua vida.

-É puro como uma criança e forte como devem ser os homens. Nenhum homem, cigano ou não, me teria ajudado como ele o fez, sem esperar nada em troca – explicou Tomoyo ao irmão, que a escutava em silêncio. Sakura contou como o seu cruel marido a havia enganado, falou dos seus anos sem paixão. Do seu regresso á cidade e do seu infinito e incondicional amor por Shaoran. E Shaoran, por ultimo, falou dos esforços vãos para esquecer a mulher que tinha no sangue, da depressão em que caíra, do muito que se arrependia pelo mal que tinha feito àquela comunidade naqueles anos desesperados.

E então, ao concluir a conversa, os três fizeram um novo pacto. Continuariam unidos como irmãos, como amigos. Foi assim que viram o amanhecer sobre o rio e que regressaram a casa. As mulheres precisavam de repor forças depois do que tinham passado.

E o homem tinha de resolver a sua situação. Falaria com Meyling, dar-lhe-ia um bom dote, assim como às outras raparigas.

E foi assim que nessa manhã Shaoran Li rompeu o seu compromisso com Meyling e pediu Sakura em casamento.

Claro que antes, como bom romântico que era, a convidou para um jantar íntimo no salão cigano do seu castelo. Trinta lamparinas e velas brancas estavam acesas aguardando a chegada da rapariga. E um homem, com camisa colorida de mangas largas e calças pretas, aguardava-a, reclinado sobre os inúmeros almofadões daquele seu refúgio.

Ela chegou, com um elegante vestido azul celeste. E quando ele começou a acaricia-la descobriu, encantado, que ela não levava nem soutien nem calcinhas.

Despiu-a, então. Mordiscou-lhe os mamilos e possessivamente fê-la sua.

Depois comeram e beberam, despidos, antes de voltar a fazer amor, e adormeceram abraçados, tal como dormiriam as restantes noites das suas vidas.

O despertar foi doce. Teve gosto a chocolate, guloseima que aquele rapaz grande continuava a comer todas as manhãs, pois recordavam-lhe os beijos travessos que ele e Sakura tinham trocado junto ao rio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Avisos:**

**Não liguem aos graus de parentesco para lerem esta fanfiction.**

**Tanto as personagens de Card Captor Sakura bem como a história não me pertencem... mas som pertencem respectivamente a CLAM ... e a Marion Mckenna..**

**Espero que gostem desta história bem como eu gostei, por isso resolvi posta-la. **

**Resumo**

**Quando Sakura Kinomoto regressou a Tomoeda depois da morte da sua mãe, pensou que o passado estava definitivamente enterrado. Que ninguém recordaria já o escândalo depois do qual se vira obrigada a abandonar a aldeia sete anos antes. Que nunca lhe chamariam como antes, " a amante do cigano ". Mas Sakura enganava-se. Alguém tinha esperado por ela dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, ansioso por vingança. Alguém que a havia amado loucamente e que se sentia morrer quando ela rompera o pacto de amor eterno que, na juventude, ambos haviam selado ao luar…**

Capitulo 13

Era uma manha de verão. Na cidade, metade da população saia da igreja. Quatro adultos, duas crianças e um cão preto avançavam pelo caminho que dava para o rio. Os homens com canas de pesca na mão e as mulheres, uma loira e outra muito morena, com as cestas de alimentos.

-Peter, abriga-te do sol, querido – Disse uma das mulheres para a criança mais velha, um morenito dos seus quatro anos, vestido de encarnado.

-Eu gosto do sol, mamã.

-Eu sei, mas daqui a pouco já estás a tomar banho e poderás tirar a roupa.

-E a mim, deixas-me tomar banho? – Perguntou o outro miúdo, de cabelo loiro e olhos cor de trigo à mulher loira.

-Claro meu amor. O teu pai irá nadar contigo.

-E tu vais pescar como sempre, mamã?

-Acho que não – Riu-se a jovem, enquanto acariciava o aveludado ventre que provavelmente já lhe permitia fazer grandes esforços.

-Estás bem, querida? Queres sentar-te? – Perguntou um dos homens, olhando-a com ternura.

-Não, Shaoran, já te disse que ainda faltam uns dias para o parto.

-Se tu o dizes… podíamos pedir à Tomoyo que consultasse o tarô. Que dizes, irmã?

-Não trago as cartas, mas também não fazem falta. Lembra-te de que a tua mulher previu com um mês de antecedência o dia em que o Thomas nasceria.

-Sim. Às vezes parece mais cigana do que nós.

-E a nossa menina herdará esse dom, querido.

-Será menina?

-Aposto contigo cem dólares.

-Nada de apostas, lembra-te, Sakura.

A mulher sorriu com doçura para o marido que logo depois de se casar tinha cumprido a promessa que fizera quando ela lhe dera o sim. Ao ouvido, no altar, ele tinha jurado fechar o casino no dia seguinte.

E logo havia reiterado a sua promessa ao toma-la nos braços para entrar em casa e descobrir, com um estremecimento, que ela não levava roupa interior, tal como ele uma vez havia sonhado.

Shaoran comprometera-se formalmente a fechar as casas de jogo e a ganhar a vida com um trabalho mais respeitável.

Ao princípio não soubera bem o que havia de fazer com os dois imponentes edifícios vazios que tinham constituído o centro de reunião dos apostadores. Mas logo, graças a uma inteligência sugestão da mulher, tinha transformado as casas de jogo em salões de baile e entretenimento para a juventude.

"Basta de usura, basta de casinos, basta de vícios. A cidade precisa de alegria, alegria sã e dar-lhe-emos isso. Assim, quando os nossos filhos crescerem não quererão deixar esta terra", dissera ele.

O negocio resultou e , com efeito, atraiu muita juventude às desoladas ruas da localidade.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, seu sogro, foi encarregado de conduzir esse negócio, trabalho que permitiu ao velhote estar rodeado de gente jovem e alegre, como ele gostava e, ao mesmo tempo, dedicar-se a uma tarefa útil que lhe fizesse desaparecer a depressão que tinha estado a ponto de lhe custar a vida. Mas a sua obra não terminou ali. Também criou um hospital de pediatria dirigido pela sua irmã Tomoyo. Tinha três andares, unidade de terapia intensiva e uma ala anexa onde se albergava as mães das crianças que estavam internadas e viviam longe da cidade.

Parte do capital para a construção daquele complexo hospitalar e também a ideia haviam sido de Tomoyo que, além de ter ganho a causa em que era acusada de negligência, se tinha tornado famosa na América devido aos seus livros de medicina natural. Não tinha sido fácil para ela enfrentar a justiça.

Tinham sido meses de angústia, mas era uma Li e ganhara a causa graças à sua força de vontade, já que tinha percorrido quase todos os cantos do pais a relatar o seu caso, despertando desta forma uma polémica que agitou as instituições médicas americanas. Poderia a ciência ignorar a tradição?

Não era um preconceito condenar métodos curativos que os médicos desconheciam?

Por acaso o homem não se tinha curado durante séculos com plantas e outros elementos da natureza?

Por fim, após três anos, Tomoyo Li conseguira que alguns médicos, os mais jovens, usassem os seus preparados quando era caso disso.

E a sua popularidade também havia beneficiado a cidade, pois todos os dias dezenas de pessoas viajavam até aquela pequena localidade para a consultar. Ela atendia-as a todas mas saía do consultório cedo e ia para casa pois Peter era pequeno e precisava dela.

Claro que não era só por Peter que corria para casa mas também por Eriol, seu marido, que se havia revelado um homem muito apaixonado, tanto que costumavam fazer amor todas as tardes, quando a criança dormia.

-Não tens de regressar ao trabalho? – Repreendia-a ela com ternura.

-Primeiro o prazer, doutora. A doutora mesmo disse que não há nada melhor para a saúde do que fazer-se amor com quem se ama.

-E mantenho.

-Então?

-Às vezes receio que fiques comigo para me agradar e que estejas preocupado com a loja.

-Confio nos meus empregados, querida. E daqui a uma hora volto para lá – Respondia ele, enquanto lhe beijava ternamente a nuca e lhe acariciava os seios. E Tomoyo não resistia.

Shaoran e Sakura havia tempo que tinha seguido aquele exemplo, embora ambos preferissem o abrigo da noite para desfrutarem da intimidade que dia a dia crescia entre ambos.

-Como mudaste nestes últimos tempos – Dizia-lhe ele. – És a melhor fêmea que já tive.

-Parece-lhe decente dirigir-se nesses termos á sua venerada esposa? – Repreendia ela, carinhosamente.

-Pois dizer o contrário seria faltar à verdade – Respondia ele, enquanto lhe tirava rapidamente a roupa e a deixava cair no leito amplo, disposto a possuí-la uma e mil vezes até ao amanhecer.

Em tudo isto pensava Sakura enquanto se dirigiam para o rio. E por isto esteve a ponto de derramar algumas lágrimas quando as crianças descalçaram os sapatos e enfiaram os pés na água, convidando os pais a imitarem-nas.

-Venham, venham connosco, assim podemos ir mais longe – Pediam os pequenos, aos gritos.

-Já vamos. Esperem um momento.

Então os homens descalçaram-se também, dispostos a brincar com os miúdos naquela água fresca e cristalina.

As mulheres sentaram-se à sombra.

-Que bom é vê-los divertirem-se assim. Connosco nunca fazem tantas travessuras.

-São todos varões e entendem-se.

-Por isso é que eu gostaria de ter uma menina… Devias imitar-me.

-Talvez já o tenha feito.

-Estás grávida? – Exclamou Sakura, abraçando efusivamente a amiga.

-Ainda não sei. Peço-te que não digas nada… não quero alimentar falsas esperanças ao Eriol.

-Agora que me dizes, noto que tens os olhos mais brilhantes – Disse a loira , olhando a amiga nos olhos.

-Em breve saberemos. Mas para já, cala-te. Eu vou buscar uns ramos para fazermos uma fogueira – Decidiu Tomoyo, pondo-se em pé.

-Como nos velhos tempos…

-Como nos velhos tempos e como nos novos, amiga. Porque nada nem ninguém nos voltará a separar.

FIM


End file.
